


Blackwatch Intel Files: Kallista Kaines

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monarch, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch stuff, Crack Pairings, Creampies, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Demon!Gabriel Reyes, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I really like Winter so don't be too surprised at the settings, Kallibriel, Kallista Kaines, King!Gabriel Reyes, Lots of Sex, Mafia AU, Mafia King! Gabriel Reyes, Morning Sex, PWP, Pirate!Gabriel Reyes, Plot What Plot, Profanity, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soldier Enhancement Program, a lot of these are drabbles and might be used somewhere in Bastet, alternate universe - demon, angst eventually, bad timing on most of the people in blackwatch, but most of time idk what the eff I'm doing, old ppl being gross, or at least trying to, or is it just snuggling?, royal au, smol bits of angst, sometimes I write outta spite, sometimes outta anger, telephone sex, writing to figure out things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: Drabbles with my Overwatch OC Kallista Kaines,  some are a little indulgent while attempting to work on writing canon characters and OCs, smut, and just overall improving my writing.The numbers next to the chapters are significant and some of the drabbles here will eventually used for Blackwatch: Bastet ( or at least a rendition of it)





	1. 2062: The Vaquero &The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cowboy goes searching for the elusive black cat.
> 
> Fluff! Jesse McCree x Kallista Kaines

"Out of all of the people...I have to do it...Reyes c'mon now, " Jesse grumbled.

Jesse McCree sighed heavily as he made his way to Gabriel's office, he knew that the man wasn't there but still made his way to the man's office.

_{El Jefe: Make sure she's not killing herself.}_

That was the only text message he received from Reyes while he was gone, Jesse glanced at his phone before putting it in his back pocket. Out of all the people to look for the elusive Blackwatch agent, Kallista, Reyes made him do it. He was the least likely to see the woman.

"Why'da I gotta do it?" Jesse grumbled as he punched in the code to Gabriel's office hoping that the woman would be in his office. With a soft chime the door was unlocked, he peered in. Nothing. Just the hints of cigarette smoke, whiskey, and a peculiar hint mint.

"Damn it," Jesse cursed as he closed the door. She was in Gabriel's office at one point, but was she now, he had no clue.

"Where the hell are ya Kalli?" Jesse grumbled as he began towards her shared office.

Within moments the door hissed opened to the small office, slowly he opened the door to be greeted by soft electronica music and neon lights emitting from the lines of terminals in the room.

"Aye Malik," Jesse started as he slowly approached the Malik lounging in their chair. Malik continued looking at their nails as Jesse entered the room.

" _Que pasa vaquero?,_ " Malik asked casually.

"Ya know where Kalli is?" Jesse asked as he looked amazed at the various blue, green, purple and red holographic screens.

As he slowly approached his comrade he looked around the room, the room was completely different than any of the rooms he had been in at the Overwatch HQ. Neon blue lights from all of the computer terminals that lined the walls and illuminated the room, holographic screens hovered around two chairs situated next to one another.

"No can say cowboy," Malik replied as they focused on him.

"An' why not?" Jesse asked as he reached out touch one of the holographic screens.

"Don't," Malik said as they tilted their head.

"Unless you wanna lose several fingers quicker than you can blink, I wouldn't touch it,"

"Oh...my bad at least ya warned me this time," Jesse chuckled.

"I was feeling nice today...last time… I saw Kalli...she was in the lounge area…but that was like two hours ago,"

"Ah thanks," Jesse said as he started towards the door.

"Why are you looking for her?" Malik asked curiously as they turned around watching Jesse head towards the exit.

 _"Reyes' orders,_ " Jesse said nonchalantly.

Malik chuckled as they turned around in their chair shaking their head.

" _Reyes' orders hm_? He could at least try a little harder," Malik muttered under their breath as they heard the door as it hissed open and close.

* * *

Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed towards the Blackwatch commons room hoping that he would find the woman quickly, he had better things to do. Within moments Jesse found himself peeking into the commons room, it was empty except for the lone woman lounging on one of the sofas with a book in her hands.

"Jesse," the woman greeted him without looking up from her book.

"Hey 'Doya," Jesse sighed as he entered the room

"Have ya seen Kalli?"

"Why?" Idoya asked as she finally looked up at the man. Her honey colored eyes piercing into him from her seat. Jesse crossed his arms, with a slight pout.

"Why is everyone questionin' me an' stuff?" Jesse commented.

"Just curious...relax _vaquero_ ," Idoya replied.

"She's on the roof...she looked so exhausted...is there something wrong with her?" Idoya questioned.

"Eh...somethin' like that...jus' gotta make sure she's alive is all…," Jesse trailed off.

"Interested in her cowboy?" Idoya quipped as she went back to her book.

"I know when I'm outta my league 'Doya...and she's outta my league," Jesse chuckled.

"You're right, she 's far out of your league. _Reyes tiene ojos para ella de todos modos ... cuidadoso vaquero_ ," Idoya commented as she turned a page in her book.

"Ouch 'Doya...that hurt," Jesse sighed.

"Just stating the facts," Idoya replied as she turned away from him, back into her book.

"Yeah yeah…" Jesse sighed as he exited the commons room.

He grumbled to himself as he closed the commons door and headed towards the roof of the building. He had to admit he was a little miffed at the woman's words, normally he didn't mind but for some reason, he was bothered by it. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and began to text back to Reyes.

_{Me: Outta all the people ta ask you had'ta ask me,}_

In a few moments, he got a response.

_{El Jefe: You have nothing else better to do than to goof off. Shut up and do it.}_

Jesse laughed as he read the response, he could hear Reyes' gruff tone in the message. His comrades that he had just seen seemed to not have anything else to do, but then again it was rare that the Blackwatch division got a break. Even so, he was stuck looking for her anyway. Huffing to himself Jesse stopped in front of the roof door, his hand on the handle.

He knew that Reyes was a 'little' protective of her due to the incident with the now defunct modified SEP, he remembered when the medics rushed from the training center to the med bay, blood covered her face as the medics restrained her as she convulsed.

Reyes never mentioned it.

Reyes and Morrison chewed out the person in charge of her training, promptly afterward Reyes chewed out Morrison. Of course being the curious person that he was, he talked to Malik to see if he could come up with any details. Malik simply pulled up the report that was filed on the organizers were Overwatch scientists and basic training sergeants of high ranking, but overlooked the medical examinations and the main component, the serum that was injected into her.

Needless to say, the program was trashed and never to be seen again.

Jesse hesitated to open the door again, he had his sneaking suspicions of the two sleeping together or had been. Two clear signs were the gave him the suspicion, the glimpses of hickeys on her neck and scratch marks on Reyes' back and putting two and two together it would make sense. He'd let himself get a little too curious and wonder what type of other marks Reyes had left on the small body.

_But then again…_

" _Reyes wouldn't get himself in that type of thing...would he?_ " Jesse questioned himself as he opened the door.

"Aye Kalli ya up here?" Jesse called out as he looked around. He spotted her sitting with her back against one of the walls, her head on her knees. Adjusting his signature hat, he approached her.

"Ya know yer hard ta track down," Jesse chuckled. Kallista shifted slightly to look up at the man, Jesse quickly looked over the woman, she looked exhausted, her skin looked dry, dark rings underneath her eyes.

She looked like a mess.

"So this is what he meant, huh," Jesse said to himself as he noticed the woman's energy drink and an empty bag of snacks next to her.

"Who?" Kallista asked as she placed her head down.

"Damn Kalli when was the last time ya slept?" Jesse asked as he shifted his weight

"Not sure...maybe a day or two?" Kallista replied.

"Are you in pain or somethin? Do you need me to do anything for ya?" Jesse questioned. Kallista sighed heavily as she stretched her legs in front of her.

"What do you want kid," Kallista frowned as she looked up at him.

"Checkin' in," Jesse said as he crossed his arms and peered down at her from underneath his signature hat.

"Why all of a sudden?" Kallista sighed as she looked up at the man.

"Cause ya haven't been takin' care of yerself darlin," Jesse replied.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Kallista sighed again.

"Make me sugar pea," Jesse chuckled.

"Jesse-"

"What's wrong sugar cakes? Don't like the nicknames I hav' for ya sweet cheeks? How about ya stand up an' punch me right in the jaw,"

He egged her on, he knew that teasing her would get her to move so he could see how bad of shape that she was in. He felt a little bad about doing this when she was at this state, but he was starting to be genuinely concerned. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to make a move.

Before he knew it, she was on her feet and shoving the man back away from her. He stumbled back a few steps chuckling.

"C'mon on now...you can try harder than that," Jesse joked as he stepped over to her and gave her a light shove.

"McCree sod off," Kallista spat as she gave him a right hook. Jesse stumbled backwards and brought his hand up to cradle his aching jaw. "Wow darlin'. Ya sure don't hold back."

"You asked for it," Kallista mumbled as she stumbled forward falling, despite the pain in his jaw McCree reached out to catch her from falling.

"Yer exhausted… Lemme guess used all of yer strength in that punch, right?" Jesse chuckled as he held on to her.

He knew that she was small but she felt even smaller in his arms, but this was the same woman that saved his ass on more than one occasion, dragging him across the battlefield after he was knocked unconscious by a concussive blast. The same woman that almost broke his nose when she roundhouse kicked him as Blackwatch chased her down in Dorado.

The man noticed that the same scent of mint that he head caught of whiff of in Reyes' office, and occasionally on the man, engulfed Jesse. She leaned heavily on his taller frame her head buried in his chest, chuckling he placed a hand on her head

"Pinche idiota," she mumbled.

"Heh, that kinda hurt my feelings Kalli. Why ya killing ya self ?" Jesse joked as he patted her head.

"I haven't slept in two days...nor eaten a full meal…" Kallista mumbled.

"An' why not? You know Reyes won't like that...he's gonna spank you," Jesse joked.

"Shut up before I break your nose this time," Kallista grumbled.

"Keep talkin' like that...I might end up liking it," Jesse flirted. Jesse expected a quick and sharp response from the woman but was surprised when there was none.

"Hey Kalli you with me?"

Jesse held onto her tighter as he felt her body slump against him.

"Well I'll be...she fainted," Jesse chuckled as he maneuvered her scooping her up from underneath her knees cradling her to him.

She was lighter than he had expected, but this was the woman that had saved his ass on more than one occasion and had dragged him across the field when he was knocked back into a wall from a concussive blast, and roundhouse kicked him in the nose when they first met. Jesse easily carried the woman back into the building and to the Blackwatch commons room.

Within minutes Jesse stood in front of the common room's door, he gently kicked open the door and noticed that Idoya was gone. Softly humming he placed Kallista on the sofa and looked down at her, her dark hair, almond shaped eyes, her perfect caramel like skin, plush lips-

_Is this what Reyes sees?_

Jesse cautiously leaned down over taking in her features before focusing on to her lips. He gently pushed away a stray piece of her hair as he continued to drink in her features.

_She wouldn't notice, would she?_

Jesse's lips hovered over hers. Gingerly Jesse brushed his lips against hers before chastely kissing her. He quickly pulled back, straightening himself Jesse rubbed the back of his head as he looked around for something to cover her with.

"What the hell am I doin'...Reyes is gonna fuckin kill me," Jesse mumbled as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

Nervousness washed through him as he looked at the sleeping woman. If she had felt it he would have been on the floor holding his broken nose, but yet there was no reaction from her. Placing his hands on his hips he turned around to see second in command, Lyudmila standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"O-Oh hey Lyuda," Jesse smiled nervously.

"Jesse," Lyuda nodded.

There was silence between the two as Lyudmila looked over Jesse, her eyes quickly flicked over the sleeping woman before focusing back on Jesse. He crossed his arms trying to appear as if nothing had happened causing the woman to chuckle and shake her head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you kissing her without her knowledge," Lyudmila commented coolly.

"I dunno what you're talking about Lyuda...do you know where that black blanket is?" Jesse asked. The woman smirked as she arched an eyebrow, she knew the she saw him and how quickly he changed the subject. Pushing herself from the doorsill with her good arm she placed her hands on her hips.

"Neither would Reyes,"

"Ok, I get it. You saw it. Please don't say anything...I dun wanna get my ass chewed out by Reyes an I don't want a broken nose from Kalli," Jesse began. Lyudmila chuckled as she walked away.

"Aw c'mon Lyuda!" Jesse started as he followed after her only to be met with a black blanket.

"Oof,"

"Be careful Jesse...she's out of your league. You should probably get her some pain medication for her, she's going to have a migraine when she wakes up," Lyudmila's voice came from down the hall as she walked away. Jesse grumbled as he walked over to the sleeping woman plopping the black blanket on to her. Jesse pulled out his cell phone and smirked.

_{Me: Hey Jefe…}_

Jesse snapped a picture of the woman as she slept and sent it, a bigger grin on his face than he should have had. He felt accomplished as he looked at the woman from his phone, something to tease her with.

To tease Reyes with.

It took longer than usual for the man to respond to the picture he sent of the woman, causing Jesse to grin from ear to ear.

 _{El Jefe: …. Stop playing around_ kid _. She's gonna kick your ass again}_

Jesse snickered as he quickly replied to Reyes.

{Me: Awww did I hit a sore spot? Jefe? Jealous you can't see her sleeping? You should make it your phone background...}

Jesse snickered again as he left from the commons room in search for a quick bite to eat, and for her along with some medication per Lyudmila's suggestion.

_{El Jefe: Better yet, I'll do it to you when I get back}_

_{Me: I was jokin'_ c'mon _don't hit me}_

* * *

Hours later, Kallista slowly sat up and looked around groggily, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. She looked to her left to see medication, a tumbler and a steaming cup of instant noodles.

"Hm…" Kallista grunted as she reached for the note placed next to the medication

_You can thank me later Angel Face - McCree_


	2. 2065: Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't see, but you already know that you're in too deep.

Kallista laid immobile in the hospital near the Overwatch HQ, the only thing that gave a sign of her being alive was the consistent beeps of the heart monitor. Her head was wrapped in bandages that stopped at the bridge of her nose. Blood had soaked through some of the bandages that were changed just an hour ago. Gabriel sat quietly next to the bed, his head in his hands. The previous mission running through his head and how she ended up with the injury to her head.

A sudden intake of air caused Gabriel to jerk and look to the source. She twitched before she slowly stirred.

"W-Where-why-" Kallista groaned as she reached out to grasp, her breath shaky as her body shook.

"I-I…"

"I've got you Kallista," Gabriel said as he grabbed her hand. She looked towards the man, his heart clenching as he saw the bloody bandages wrapped around her head covering her eyes. She had taken a direct hit from a flashbang and concussive burst sending her crashing into steam vent.

"G-Gabe? W-where am I? W-Why can't I see?!" Kallista asked, fear in her voice.

"Shh Kallista...you're here with me at the hospital...you're going to be fine," Gabriel said attempting to calm her down.

"I-" Kallista started and abruptly stopped.

"What?" Gabriel asked quietly as he rubbed gentle circles in the palms of her hands.

"A-Am I blind?" Kallista asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Gabriel replied.

"You're not just saying that?" Kallista questioned.

"No," he repeated.

There was silence between the two, he continued to rub circles into her palms to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her. Angela wasn't able to judge Kallista's vision until she woke up, but hoped that she would make a full recovery. Gabriel was pulled from his thoughts from the soft sniffling.

Was she crying?

"G-Gabe…" she started, her voice wavering.

" _Sí, gatita…_ " Gabriel said quietly his features lined with worry.

"I...it hurts...my head...it feels like it's being split open...I can't...think...it hurts...Gabe I-" Kallista's voice strained.

"It's gonna be ok...shhh Angela is-" Gabriel started but stopped as he noticed her bandages were stained pink.

"I-It hurts so much... _estoy asustado_ …"

"Kallista-" Gabriel started as he reached for her only to be stopped by the door opening and Angela and another nurse quickly moved over to Kallista. Gabriel hesitantly released Kallista's hand and moved to let the doctors check her.

"Kallista, you are going to have to calm down. You are causing yourself more harm," Angela's voice was firm but soft.

"N-No! G-Gabriel! N-No don't touch me! N-No D-Don't touch me! Gabriel! Please make them stop! Gabriel!" Kallista's voice cracked as she called out for him. Gabriel bit his tongue to keep him from interrupting Angela and her nurse.

"Kallista please calm down…you're going to hurt yourself more!" Angela said worriedly as she held down Kallista's wrists. Gabriel watched as the nurse prepared a syringe.

"Kallista…" Gabriel trailed off.

" _cálmate, por favor…_ "

" _No me dejes!"_ Kallista whimpered as she felt the nurse inject her with a sedative, she felt the effects immediately.

" _Yo no te dejaré..._ Kallista," Gabriel replied as he watched Angela and her nurse slowly remove the bloody bandages from her head. Biting his tongue again he clenched his fists hiding his anger at the woman's injuries. Her blue eyes were glazed over and tinted red, he could see red tears running down her cheeks.

"Please call Dr. Mikami," Gabriel heard Angela tell her nurse before she moved over to him. The blond sighed heavily.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked as he kept his eyes on the woman.

"Normally, you don't stay this long…" Angela commented.

"Yeah... How is she, Angie?" Gabriel asked.

"Concussion and bruised ribs so far. I would like to confirm with Dr. Mikami to see if my suspicion is correct about her eyes. The only thing I can do for her until the pain subsides is to give her a sedative. Once she's checked out by Dr. Mikami I can have everything fixed in a matter of hours," Angela began as she looked at Kallista.

"Will she be blind?" Gabriel asked bluntly.

"No, but I would like to confirm with him to see if she has a case of _Hyphema_...she's bleeding from the eyes," Angela replied.

"Curable?"

"Of course Gabriel," Angela said as she turned towards him.

"Good," Gabriel replied as he sighed.

"You're attached to her," Angela stated.

Gabriel tore his stare from Kallista to the woman next to him, she looked cheekily up at him. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the woman before he replied.

"She's my Intel Director, Angie," Gabriel sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean Gabriel? Hm?" Angela chuckled.

"Don't. There's nothing between us," Gabriel huffed.

"Oh alright...but you two are such a cute power couple," Angela giggled as she moved over to Kallista.

"How long will she be out?" Gabriel asked as he took his seat next to her bed again.

"Depending on how quickly she heals and recovers...two weeks minimal," Angela replied as she took a wet towel and wiped Kallista's face, gently wiping the blood from her cheeks and eyes.

Gabriel watched silently as Angela gently cleaned her face, her face showed no sign of pain which he was thankful for. He leaned back in his chair as he was suddenly hit the realization that he indeed cared greatly for her, but more than he should. He knew it but didn't want to acknowledge it, there was too much at stake, too many lives that demanded him to keep his head on straight. Her life depended on it, as did his.

"Will you wait for Dr. Mikami to arrive?" Angela asked pulling Gabriel from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll wait," Gabriel replied.

"Alright. Hopefully, he shouldn't be too long. I'll make sure to stop in to check in on you and her," Angela said as she stood in the doorway. Gabriel nodded as he took out his cellphone and began messaging Lyudmila, giving her updates on Kallista. Angela chuckled softly as she exited the room leaving Gabriel and Kallista alone.

After finishing his last text message he looked at the seemingly sleeping woman. His mind racing a million miles at once.

_She could have been a casualty…._

_I could have lost her…._

"Gabe…"

"Y-Yeah...I'm here," Gabriel replied.

"Tell Malik...I'm going to...kick his ass…" her voice soft.

"You can tell him after you get healed," Gabriel replied.

"R-Right...I can't see though," Kallista sighed.

"It's temporary...you should rest," Gabriel chided her softly.

"I can't...my body is fighting...against...sedative…" Kallista trailed off as she slowly opened her eyes, just partially. He knew the feeling of his body fighting against medication, most of the pain medication doses he and Morrison needed to take could kill a man five times over.

"C-Can you turn off the light?"

Silently Gabriel moved to turn off the lights granting her any reprieve she could have from the pain she was enduring.

"...what are my injuries?" Kallista asked her voice barely audible.

"Concussion, Bruised ribs, maybe Hyphema...that's why Mikami is coming," Gabriel replied softly.

"...W-Will I be blind?" Kallista asked.

"No. Angie gave me her word that is is temporary,"

"...So then I won't be completely useless," Kallista murmured.

"You are not useless, not to anyone...not to me,"

"Gabriel-"

"No," Gabriel said firmly.

"You will never be useless to me Kallista,"

Kallista sighed heavily, he knew that this was going to be hard for her to adapt to. He and Lyudmila already began making preparations to accommodate Kallista's condition.

Maybe he was in deep, the want and the need to take care of her was rampaging in his chest as he looked at her lithe, shadowed body in front of him.

_He was in too deep._

He leaned back in his chair sighing softly before looking at his cell phone.

* * *

Two weeks had passed the examination from Mikami, and he confirmed the Kallista would be fine, but she was going to be uncomfortable for a bit. The only problem is, he didn't expect Kallista to disappear or purposely avoid him. Granted his schedule was busy because of recent political events but he wasn't able to search for her. Deciding to change that, he went to the first place she might be, the Intel Department. Within moments he stood in front of the Intel Dept. office.

Gabriel stood motionless in the doorway as he watched Kallista as she sat motionless in her chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. She called herself useless the last time they talked about her condition a week ago and never heard a word from her since then.

She ignored all of his audio messages, phone calls, and somehow managed to avoid people looking for her.

She was a sly one even without her full vision.

"Who's there?" Kallista asked softly as her head moved towards the door. Gabriel moved quietly over to the woman.

"It's me," Gabriel said softly.

"Gabriel…" Kallista replied softly as she turned away from him.

"You've been ignoring my calls and messages...," Gabriel started softly. Kallista remained silent as the man continued.

"You can't keep doing this...we...I need to make sure that you are alright,"

"Oh you know, I'm just partially blind," Kallista replied sarcastically.

"I know Kallista," Gabriel sighed annoyed at the woman's behavior. She had every right to be upset but ignoring him and not taking care of herself was the last draw.

"C'mon let's get you something to eat instead of those damned energy drinks," Gabriel started as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine…" Kallista replied.

"Don't-"

"I said I'm fine...just let me be blind in peace," Kallista spat bitterly.

"Kallista," Gabriel sighed annoyed.

The woman remained silent as he stood next to her, taking matters into his hands he gently grabbed her arm, lifting her from her chair.

"H-Hey!"

"Let's go," Gabriel growled as he started dragging her towards the door. He held on to her arm as tightly as he could without leaving marks on her skin.

"Reyes let go of-oof!"

Gabriel pulled Kallista into his embrace, an arm tight around her face a hand tilting her head up towards his.

"Kallista...do you trust me?" his voice low, loud enough that she could only hear it.

"...you're asking me a question like that? You already know the answer," Kallista replied confused as her hands rested on his chest.

"Tell me...do you trust me... _gatita_ ," Gabriel asked again his voice low.

"...I...do…" Kallista replied shyly.

A soft sigh came from Gabriel as his thumb brushed softly against her bottom lip, Kallista's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kallista...let me be your eyes for now...let me guide you…" Gabriel whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I won't steer you wrong...I promise," Gabriel growled softly against her lips before capturing them again. Kallista eagerly responded to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms lazily around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Moments later Gabriel pulled back, both of them breathless.

"Gabe…" Kallista panted.

"Shh...let me at least take care of you for a little bit," Gabriel whispered before clearing his throat.

"You don't have to," Kallista sighed.

"...Just let me do it," Gabriel replied as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his short hair as he looked at the woman. Her attention was focused on the door.

"Malik, Linda, Magnus, Nat...you all can stop eavesdropping," Kallista said as she looked towards the door. Gabriel went over to the door and opened it. The door opened with a soft hiss revealing the four.

"Shit…" Magnus cursed.

"Welp there goes that bet," Natalie mumbled.

"Dang...I thought it was really gonna happen," Malik chuckled.

"What bet?" Gabriel growled.

"Bet? What bet?" Natalie said nonchalantly.

"I dunno what you're talking about Reyes," Magnus replied

"Same...but can I get my phone?" Malik asked.

Gabriel turned his attention to Linda, she seemed to jump under his gaze.

"Linda…" Gabriel started.

"Tell me everything," Kallista spoke up.

"Welp we better get a head start in hiding," Natalie said as she took off running.

"Right behind you Nat," Magnus said as he walked after her.

"They made a bet to see if you two were….you know…" Linda started nervously.

"What?" Gabriel growled.

"Fuck in the office. What else _Gabi_?" Malik said as he walked pass Gabriel and Kallista towards his desk and grabbed his phone.

"I can't believe you, Malik," Kallista sighed heavily.

"I'm just waiting for you guys to admit you -"

"All of you have double duty tomorrow," Gabriel growled.

" _I can see my life flashing before my eyes_ …" Linda murmured

"Oh c'mon Gabi! I'm disabled," Malik whined

"You'll be fine. If those two don't show up, it's going to be triple," Gabriel said as he crossed his arms.

"I suggest you go find them,"

Malik sighed heavily as he began down the same hall Natalie and Magnus escaped to moments ago.

"C'mon Linda," Malik called out to the woman.

"Y-yeah. H-Have a good night Reyes...boss," Linda said as she hurried after Malik.

"You did this to me," Kallista sighed.

"You were the best for this position," Gabriel said as he watched the two disappear down the hall.

"Thanks for the flattery Gabe," Kallista replied as she ran a hand through her hair slightly embarrassed.

"I'm serious," Gabriel said as he took her hand and gently pulled her close to him and led her from the office.

"...t-thanks…" Kallista said shyly.

"I told you...you can trust me...I'm here for you...Kallista,"

* * *

(rough) Translations:

gatita: Pussycat

estoy asustado: I'm scared

cálmate, por favor: Please calm down

No me dejes: Don't leave me

Yo no te dejaré: I will not leave you


	3. 2063: Late Night Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When files get corrupt, what do you do? Print them out and review them the old fashioned way. Light!Fluff Kallista x Gabriel Reyes

"These are all of the print outs of the reports that have been filed that links to your investigation," Kallista said as she placed four separate piles of paper on the floor.

"That's more than I thought it would be," Gabriel commented as he eyed the stacks of papers. He stood from his desk.

"There were some reports from the Overwatch division that linked with this investigation. I haven't been able to look at the other reports. Who would have known that you would be looking at reports the old fashioned way," Kallista sighed as she took off her khaki hoodie.

"I'm surprised you were able to get them so quickly," Gabriel commented.

"Well being the Director of the Blackwatch Intelligence dept has it's perks besides a corner bedroom with a window and a shower," Kallista commented

"That you are correct," Gabriel chuckled.

Gabriel took off his glasses before he ran a hand over his face and through his short hair. The investigation that he was tasked to conduct took much longer than he wanted it to, not to mention the files he needed became suddenly corrupted. He was thankful that Kallista and her team in the Blackwatch Intel dept. moved in quickly to help him, much faster than he was used to, he welcomed the change.

"Thanks," Gabriel sighed as she looked at the woman's midriff as she stretched.

"Like what you see _Gabo_?" Kallista chuckled.

"And if I did?" Gabriel replied as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Oh stop," Kallista said as she blushed and pushed her ebony hair over her shoulder.

Gabriel chuckled at her coyness, she was able to flirt with ease but when it came to him responding, she turned into a blushing mess.

_It was cute._

"Thanks for bringing the reports over...like I said I'll go through them later," Gabriel sighed.

"What are you talking about, I'm here to help you go through them," Kallista laughed slightly as she took off her heeled shoes.

"Oh?" Gabriel said surprised as the woman sat down on the floor.

"You're busy and stressed and it seems like you don't have enough time to _destress_. Besides, I have enough caffeine in my system to go for at least a day, hoping that it won't take that long but still," Kallista started.

"I hope you have stamina Gabo," Kallista smirked as she looked at the man.

"I've given you a run for your money before Kallista...you know how it ended," Gabriel said nonchalantly as he went back to his desk chair and sat down.

"Are you like this to all of your female agents?" Kallista chuckled her cheeks slightly pink, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Only to **very** specific ones," Gabriel replied as he picked up the report on his desk. Kallista laughed as she shook her head. She knew that he was referring to her.

"Ok, Ok I'll behave," Kallista said as she picked up a document and began scanning over the information.

"Good, for both of us," Gabriel chuckled.

Hours had passed as they continued to review and discuss the investigation details and findings. Jokes, small talk, stories from their past and a few drinks were exchanged as the night went on.

* * *

"9:20 AM an' he totally missed the training, " Jesse said as he made his way to Gabriel's office.

He knew it wasn't like Gabriel to miss training without proper notice, he was punctual, very scheduled. Everything ran like clockwork with the man, so why would he miss something like this?

Usually, the man would already be waiting for the group in the training hall for their morning run and for him to be missing, there was something going on.

Especially if Kallista was missing too. He had his suspicions about the two early on, but for Gabriel to act so quickly wasn't like him. Not even bothering to knock on the door, Jesse barged into the man's office.

_Reyes did say he had an open door policy._

"Hey! Reyes you ok in here? Have ya' seen Kalli-" Jesse started as he practically stumbled over the shoes by the door.

"What-oh..." Jesse trailed off as he saw the man and woman on the small sofa, asleep.

Slowly he looked around the office seeing if anything was out of place, he knew the man's office by heart and seeing how Reyes was a very organized man, he was able to spot if anything was out of place. Cautiously moving further into the man's office he narrowly avoided the bottle of whiskey and the papers placed in neat piles near the sofa, more importantly, he focused in on the two on cuddled up on the sofa.

Gabriel was stretched out on the sofa, one leg hanging off and the other stretched out, while Kallista laid snugly between his legs, her head on his chest. Gabriel's hoodie covered the both of them but Jesse could clearly see Gabriel's arm around her waist. Kallista had one hand to her chest and the other wrapped around the man.

_Was that a hand in her hair? Was his arm was a little bit too tight around her waist?_

"This...is perfect. This is too perfect," Jesse chuckled as he took out his cell phone. There was a soft grunt from the man sleeping on the sofa as Jesse took pictures of the two.

"Jesse...stop fucking barging into my office," Gabriel growled, his voice heavy with sleep.

The man didn't even turn to look at Jesse. Kallista's eyes fluttered open briefly and closed a moment later as Gabriel shifted, clearly not wanting to move. Kallista sighed as she attempted to bury her face in his chest. Gabriel sighed softly and tightened his grasp around her, his fingers slipping through her hair

"Mmm...what time is it?" Kallista murmured.

"9:30 AM," Jesse replied a huge grin on his face.

"Too early...can I skip this meeting- " Kallista groaned.

" _Hacer lo que quieras, guapa_ ," Gabriel replied, his voice thick with sleep.

" _Mmm...en serio? Me puedo quedar aquí?_ " Kallista asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

" _Si guapa…_ " the man replied sleepily. Kallista's icy blue orbs focused on the man standing in front of her, Jesse had to stifle his laughter as he saw the realization in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Jesse?!" Kallista quickly shot up. Jesse slyly put away his cell phone, the grin still on his face.

"McCree get out," Gabriel said from the sofa, eyes still closed

"Hahaha No way, this is too good," Jesse chuckled.

"I swear to god Jesse," Kallista warned. Jesse held up his hands innocently causing the woman to huff as she quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her hoodie.

"It's too early to deal with you. I got a meeting to do," Kallista said as she promptly exited Gabriel's office. Jesse watched the woman leave and turned back to the man lounging on the sofa.

"So….you and Kallista hm?" Jesse teased.

"No," Gabriel said

"Mmmhm...yer sure Gabe? Y'all looked **awfully** cuddly together...runnin' yer hand through her hair...ya sure did look **mighty** cozy Gabe," Jesse grinned from ear to ear.

"Keep talking Jesse and give me a reason to kick your ass," Gabriel said as he suddenly moved from the sofa.

"Woah Woah Woah now...no need ta get all defensive...I was just askin' but what was all of that about?" Jesse asked.

"A late investigation review. Files I needed were corrupted we reviewed the paper versions of what I needed," Gabriel replied and yawned.

"Seems like a really long night with _guapa_..." Jesse commented coyly as he looked around again. Gabriel frowned at the man as he reached down picking up his hoodie.

"Prying is not like you Jesse...watch yourself," Gabriel commented.

"I'm jus a little curious is all...Can't I be?" Jesse asked.

"No," Gabriel replied.

"An' why not?" Jesse asked.

"Because I said so," Gabriel growled.

"Fine. I get it. Ya know ya missed our trainin' right?" Jesse said as he crossed his arms. Gabriel looked at the man slightly confused, he looked at the clock on his desk and sighed.

"An I come lookin for ya and yer in here with Kalli...another person that was missing from trainin," Jesse started a grin on his lips.

"I did, consider everyone to be lucky today," Gabriel replied as he ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the man's accusation.

"Sounds good to me...but you an' Kallista though…" Jesse whistled as he headed towards the door.

"Ya'll make a mighty fine couple you even got a cute little nickname for her too... _guapa_ " Jesse chuckled as he exited from the man's office. Gabriel sighed heavily and grimaced as he watched the man leave his office.

* * *

Later that day Jesse checked his phone to find it completely wiped, only messages from Kallista remained.

 _{_ **Kaines** _: Convince me to restore your contacts and your dick pics. You should consider yourself lucky I left your social media accounts intact_. }

"Ah, hell… " Jesse muttered as he read over the message.

"All of those numbers gone...fuck me," Jesse sighed heavily as he ran a hand down his face exasperated

{ **Kaines:** I can play this game better than you cowboy. ;) }

* * *

Rough Translations:

" _Hacer lo que quieras, guapa_ ," - Do whatever you want, beautiful.

" _Mmm...en serio? Me puedo quedar aquí? -_ Seriously? Can I stay here?


	4. 2065: Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t want to stop even when the job calls aka Jack Morrison about an unimportant event. 
> 
> NSFW: Gabriel Reyes x Kallista Kaines

Gabriel's hands gripped Kallista's hips as she grounded and rolled her hips deliciously as he bucked into her.

"Fuck Kallista…"Gabriel growled, a hand reaching to grope her breast, tweaking the pert nipple as his hand gently squeezed.

" _Papi_ ," Kallista whined as she stuffed herself full over and over again on his aching cock causing the man to growl, he loved it when she slipped into Spanish.

A throaty moan came from the man as he bucked harder into her causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. He used every chance he had to be inside of her, in his office, her room, his room, whenever they were given a moment together. When he had to go on missions and she stayed back he only found himself wanting more of her. Sometimes he felt himself struggling sometimes he ignored it sometimes he dealt with it himself.

They both knew that their work and Overwatch policies prohibited and supposedly prevented them from being more, no matter how much he wanted it to come true. The thought of him being in love with her passed through his head a few times yet he pushed the thought aside chalking it up to being in the moment, being inside of her, watching her writhe under him, listening to her cry out for him and only him.

A lusty moan came from Kallista as their hips met, thrust from thrust, skin slapping against each other, spurring each other on.

"Te gusta, Kalli?" His voice thick causing a shiver to shoot through her body causing her to squeeze her inner muscles around his cock snugly buried in her as she rolled her hips.

"Si...si Papi~?" Kallista whined as she rolled her hips harder causing the man to groan deeply and delivered a quick smack to her ass.

Gabriel growled deeply as he tangled a hand into her ebony tresses, giving a slight pull. Kallista whimpered and increased her pace.

_Vzzt! Vzzzt~ Vzzt! Vzzzzt!_

Gabriel's head snapped towards his cell phone on the nightstand next to him.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whined quietly as she looked down at the man who looked up at her with a knowing frown.

"Keep going," his voice was husky and thick as he grabbed his cell phone and answered it.

"Jack this better be good," Gabriel growled. Kallista brushed her hair to the side as she began rolling her hips.

"How urgent is this?" Gabriel asked as he saw the toothy grin on the woman as she ran her fingertips from her lips tantalizingly slow down her neck, over her breasts, down her abdomen, she was attempting to get a reaction out of him.

"No...I'll have to talk to Lyudmila about that...how important is that right now?" Gabriel asked as one of his hands gripped the softest part of her thigh.

A small hiss escaped from her lips as she continued to roll her hips, albeit a bit faster earning a smirk from Gabriel. Removing his hand from her thigh, he gently cupped her face rubbing his calloused thumb over her plush lips, feeling her tongue swirl around it before he slowly moved down to her neck, tracing over her collarbone and gently groped at her breast.

A small breathy sigh came from Kallista as he groped her breast, tweaking her nipple causing her breath to hitch in her throat as his hands slid down her abdomen and to her hip.

"Ok, and when is this meeting? Mmmhmm...were there invitations sent?" Gabriel asked as he gripped her hip as she bounced on his lap.

Wolfishly he looked up at her, her skin covered in a slight sheen of sweat, her rosy plush bottom lip caught between her teeth, eyes partially hooded. He licked his lips as he absentmindedly listened to Jack talk about unimportant mission details on a mission that wasn't due to happen in a few days, his attention focused solely on the woman bouncing on his needy cock.

A soft grunt came from the man as he noticed that she slowed down to a slight rolling of her hips it was a sign that she was going to reach her limit soon.

"What are you doing? Keep going," Gabriel said abruptly.

Kallista shook her head silently and leaned onto his chest, she was testing him. In a split second Kallista was on her back with Gabriel completely buried inside of her. Gabriel smirked as she tried to stifle the moan the escaped from her lips.

" _W-Was that Kallista? Is she ok?"_

Kallista glared at Gabriel as she overheard Jack mention her name, Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah. She's fine just a migraine again," Gabriel replied as he hovered over her. He used his free hand to wrap her legs around his waist He snapped his hips mercilessly into picking up his pace before he felt her tightening around him, her face twisted in silent pleasure. He knew that she was quickly nearing her limit.

"I'm busy right now, I'll be at that meeting tomorrow, " Gabriel said firmly and ended the phone call promptly throwing the phone to the floor.

"Y-you're terrible!" Kallista cried out

"You did a good job," Gabriel growled as he hooked an arm underneath her leg pushing it towards her head and the other hand on her hip.

"Oh my god," Kallista moaned as he surged forward. Again and again, until she came undone, crying out for him like he loved listening to her do. Grunting he buried his head into the crook of her neck and nipped at her neck as waves of pleasure crashed over her clouding her mind in a thick haze of pleasure and the man inside her.

"Oh god, Gabriel!" Kallista cried out digging her nails into the man's back. Gabriel groaned into the crook of her neck as he felt her walls convulsing around him. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he fucked her through her orgasm and into the mattress, mercilessly pounding into her chasing his release.

Grunts, moans, cries and the sounds of squelching flesh filled the man's room not caring if anyone were to hear them.

_Who could stop them?_

_Who would stop them?_

"Gabriel-!" Kallista cried out again as his hips snapped into hers a few more times before he came undone.

"Kallista…" Gabriel moaned as he came. Pulse after pulse he filled her shuddering at the woman's walls pulsing around him, her nails scratching down his back bringing him slowly down from his high. Slowly he propped himself on his forearms hovering over her momentarily, before pressing his lips onto hers.

"Gabe…" Kallista whimpered against his lips as he deepened the kiss. Kallista slowly wove her hands through his short hair and kissed back.

"Kallista…," Gabriel whispered against her lips before he pulled back.

His mahogany colored eyes looked deeply into her icy blue eyes searching for something unspoken between the two of them before he pulled away laid down next to her.

Only three words needed to be uttered between the both of them and yet they were both too stubborn, both too afraid of what would happen if they did.

He knew that she had seen it, he could see it in her eyes just as she could see it in his. There was a brief silence between the two before Kallista spoke up.

"He knows doesn't he?" Kallista asked.

"Probably," Gabriel chuckled deeply.

"Great...if he's smart enough he'll keep quiet," Kallista said as she snuggled up closer to the man. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close and the dark gray comforter over the both of them.

"Got blackmail on Morrison?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his lips

"Of course. I have blackmail on everyone here," Kallista replied

"Of course you do," Gabriel chuckled

"You know me well Gabriel," Kallista chuckled.

"I know everyone Kallista. Don't forget that," Gabriel replied.

"Everyone hm? I'll just have to pick your brain and see what I don't know," Kallista leaned up to look at the man.

"You forget who you're dealing with _gatita_ ," Gabriel replied smugly.

"You forget who **you're** dealing with _**Papi**_ ," Kallista smirked.

"You're playing with fire Kallista…" Gabriel warned a grin tugging at his lips.

"Am I?" Kallista purred.

Gabriel looked at the woman and grinned wolfishly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

" _Los lobos pueden comer pussycats que usted sabe ... usted debe tener cuidado ... especialmente alrededor de mí Kallista_ …" 

"I...I can't tell if you're joking or not…" Kallista replied and shivered.

"I'll let you decide that _gatita_ ," Gabriel chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kallista continued to stare at the man searching for a leeway.

"You should sleep," Gabriel chuckled again.

"Why do you do this?" Kallista asked.

"Because I know it bothers you. Sleep...you've been up for two days, I haven't forgotten about that,"

"yeah, yeah, yeah…" Kallista sighed, she felt her lack of sleep catching up with her as the man reminded her. She placed her head on his chest and absentmindedly traced over a scar that had long healed on his chest. He placed an arm behind his head as the other cradled the woman to him, his fingers twirling her ebony locks around his fingers.

He was content. Relaxed, but yet there was something still missing between the two. The man laid in silence as the woman drifted to sleep, contemplating on the unsaid words by the two stubborn people that were too occupied with worrying about the future.

* * *

 

Rough Translations:

 

 

 _Los lobos pueden comer pussycats que usted sabe ... usted debe tener cuidado ... especialmente alrededor de mí Kallista -_   Wolves can eat cats you know ... you should be careful ... especially around me Kallista …


	5. 2063: Mission Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Banter and being scared awake.

"Almost 24 hours…" Kallista groaned as she sluggishly followed after the man.

"Once you do more of these you'll get used to it," Gabriel replied as he unlocked the door to the hotel room.

"Hopefully….I mean that is if you let me," Kallista said as she entered the room.

For the past two days, Kallista and Gabriel had been on reconnaissance in Hanamura. It was one of her first long distance recon field missions, Gabriel had normally left these missions to other Blackwatch or Overwatch field agents but needed to see her skills. She wanted to do more, and maybe this could be where she excelled.

So far she was exceeding his standards and it was becoming a trend.

Gabriel closed the door behind them and instantly bolting it. Kallista moved quickly around the room, scanning for bugs that may have been planted in the room. When she was finished she turned to the man and signaled that the room was clear.

"There should be one more night of this. You're doing surprisingly better than I expected," Gabriel commented as he dumped his small duffle bag down.

"Crushing your expectations as usual Reyes," Kallista said as she too dropped her bag.

"Don't let it go to your head girl," Gabriel chuckled.

"I know when I'm good at something and I'm not shy about it," Kallista replied.

"I noticed,"

Kallista gave the man a cheeky smile as she plopped onto the full-size bed.

"It sucks that they only had a full-size bed…a double would have been perfect...trailed off,"

"We take what we can get," Gabriel said as he flipped through messages on his cellphone and pulled a data pad from his bag.

The hotel room was basic and had bare necessities for their night stay. A small table, a basic kitchenette with a water kettle, a full-size bed, a small chair, and a small hallway that led to the bathroom. They carried basic needs for the mission, ammo clips, light armor and tech, they needed to blend in with the surroundings, become civilians, be able to hide in the shadows when needed.

"How is your head?" Gabriel asked as he focused on the data streaming on the pad.

"It's ok…," Kallista replied as she took off her cropped hoodie and slipped off her boots.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," the man replied as he placed the datapad back into his bag, put away his cell phone and turned to focus on the woman and then to the bed.

"I guess we're sharing a bed," Kallista commented.

"If you want I can sleep on the floor," Gabriel suggested. Kallista looked at the man and crossed her arms.

"What?" he asked confused as he took off his beanie

"We slept together. I think I'm past being uncomfortable with you in bed," Kallista commented coolly.

"Are you? You were gone in a few hours," Gabriel replied nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be appropriate to be caught leaving the Commander's bedroom at 8 am to go to training with him," Kallista scoffed.

"Perhaps," Gabriel chuckled. She knew he was poking fun, but it still annoyed her.

"But in all seriousness...tell me if you want me to sleep on the floor," Gabriel said as he sat on the opposite side of the bed untying his boots.

"You're fine. Besides what do I look like not giving my older superiors the bed," Kallista sighed.

"If I remember correctly you were the first to pass out," Gabriel chuckled.

"...it was 4 am…," Kallista trailed off feeling her cheeks heat up.

The man laughed heartily as he looked over his shoulder at the woman, she was blushing. Kallista huffed as she stood, she motioned for him to stand as well.

"That's your excuse Kallista?" Gabriel asked as he stood.

"Yes," Kallista replied. Gabriel chuckled at her flustered reaction to him calling her out, he didn't mind that she left afterward.

They knew what they were doing, they knew that nothing was going to come from it.

The two got into the bed facing away from each other. There was silence between the two until Gabriel spoke up.

"Let me know if you need a tranq for your migraine if you get one," Gabriel said.

"Ok,"

There was another pause between the two before Kallista spoke.

"Reyes?" Kallista started.

"Hm?"

"Goodnight," Kallista replied.

"Goodnight...Kallista,"

When morning came, their legs were loosely tangled as Kallista had nestled herself into the man's chest a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Kallista sighed softly as the arm around her waist squeezed a little tighter.

_ [ Gooooood Morning~] _

Magnus' voice came through their cell phones causing Kallista to jump awake startling awake the man as well. They both jolted up looking around for intruders only to find themselves in the room. Gabriel sighed heavily as he fell back into his pillow, Kallista had moved to the edge of the bed running her hands through her hair and sighed in relief.

"Jesus fucking christ Magnus," Gabriel growled.

_ [Sorry Boss. I thought you would have been up by now...you slept a little later than usual] _

"You almost gave me a heart attack Magnus," Kallista sighed heavily.

_ [My bad...I hope you slept well, though? I have good news if that helps?] _

"What is it?" Gabriel growled as he moved to sit on the opposite edge of the bed.

_ [Yikes boss don't kill me when you get back! The video feed that you two captured may get you guys back here faster...it involves Kallista hacking into a backdoor for one of the terminals…] _

"That sounds a little risky Magnus," Gabriel commented.

"Look at the blueprints of this place and give me a possible access point and I'll get us in," Kallista added.

"I just said that sounds risky," Gabriel said as he turned to look at the woman.

"We'll be fine. You worry too much. Find me an access point Maggs," Kallista said as she waved the man off.

"Kallista-"

_ [You two fight like you're married. I knew this would happen...so I have a solution] _

Magnus spoke up breaking the tension that was rising in the room. Kallista rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at Gabriel's scowl.

_ [It can be done remotely...Kallista did you bring those gloves with you?] _

"Good idea," Kallista said as she went to her bag and pulled out a pair of gray gloves, that had geometrical shapes and symbols engraved into them.

_ [It's now or never right?] _

"Exactly. I'm ready when you are," Kallista said as she held out her hands. Gabriel watched silently as he shook off the last effects of sleep.

_ [ Affirmative. Sending to your coordinates. Coordinates found. Access granted for Serial number 789756TDG, Remote droid CANISTER...pending...It should be coming your way Kallista] _

In seconds the gloves began to softly glow as the droid began to materialize in Kallista's hands, Gabriel arched an eyebrow as the droid completely materialized in her hands.

"It worked," Kallista said as her eyes lit up excited.

"From the R&D Department?" Gabriel asked as he stood.

"Yeah," Kallista replied as she looked over the droid before taking off the gloves.

_ [Awesome...I got some good data from that transfer too, Mikael will be happy] _

"I'll send more data later on our way back. Get me that access point," Kallista said as she locked eyes with Gabriel looking down at her.

_ [ Ay aye Miss Little Boss] _

Kallista scoffed at the man's words before she turned to look at the man with his signature scowl on his face, she huffed in response.

"Don't give me that look. I improvised besides let me do my thing. You can't keep pushing me back behind a wall Reyes," Kallista said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gabriel grumbled at the woman's insistence. 

S he was right, she was more capable than what he was letting her do. He was sure that she would be able to lead a recon team by herself after at least one more recon mission with him or someone else.  She was damn good at what she put her mind to. He knew that, but the risk was high to him, especially on a simple recon mission.

The two prepared to move to their next designated spot to scout, reviewing the mission details and preparing for impromptu hacking. After a few minutes of reviewing, Gabriel checked his cell phone one more time before they left the hotel room.

{Magnus: Soo...Reyes...about Kallista…}

{Reyes: What do you want Magnus?}

{Magnus: Ouch. I'm sorry about cutting in like that I assumed that you were already awake or something...I just wanted to talk to you about Kallista...the others think that she would be a good fit}

{Reyes:...the director's position….}

{Magnus: Don't tell me you forgot about it...Morrison has been pushing it...or at least someone is pushing it for him?}

{Reyes: It wasn't on my radar at the moment}

{Magnus:...but Kallista **is** on your radar}

{Reyes: …}

{Magnus: ….ok..ok. I kid...maybe...but consider it...yeah?}

Gabriel tucked away his cell phone as he looked at the woman looking at her cell phone.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked. Kallista nodded silently as she tucked away her phone.

"Let's go,"

  
  



	6. 2067: Sparrow Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Uprising event, first meetings with the Sparrow

_{Gabriel: Stop by my office when in 20 minutes I have a new joint project for you}_

_{Kallista: Ok. Be there soon}_

Kallista shoved her cell phone into her back pocket as she turned her attention back to Magnus' screen.

"Hmm...was that a message from Gabe?" Magnus asked as he focused on the screen in front of him.

"Why-"

"Hmmm...private messages from Gabi, Kalli?" Malik teased

"Hey-"

"Do you think he sends her nudes? Or she sends some back? I wonder what that looks like," Magnus questioned

"You know that's a good question…" Malik trailed off

"Ok so-" Kallista started

"Nudes?" Aleks spoke up as he glanced up from his screen.

"Guys that's Director Kaines' personal life. Nudes or not," Linda spoke up.

"Let's be real, who else could make her smile like that I mean who else would it be?" James spoke up.

" I know right? Definitely Gabi," Malik laughed

"James get out. And all of you shut up," Kallista finally spoke up.

"Aww Boss," James feigned being hurt, but soon was burst out in laughter.

" _ahem_...It's a new project isn't it Director?" Aleks spoke up. Kallista turned towards the man's desk.

"It sounds like it. A joint project," Kallista replied.

"Ah...I heard R&D was freaking out about it when I stopped by to talk to Sabina and Gwen," Aleks spoke up.

"A new project you say? Do tell," Malik spoke up.

"It is but no. All of you keep your mouths shut until I know what's happening. Got it?" Kallista said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"No promises Kalli," Malik spoke up.

" _En_ serio Malik," Kallista said as she crossed her arms.

"We need to keep sensitive information tight-lipped. Especially since the Overwatch's database was compromised and information about Blackwatch was leaked. We all know what we are doing and have little to no room for mistakes. So let's not have shit like that happen again," Kallista said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Roger,"

"Glad we all understand. Now don't get into any shit while I'm gone," Kallista said as she made her way towards the door.

"Also," Kallista started as she stood in the doorway.

"Keep your noses out of my business and that goes for Reyes too,"

The group watched as the woman disappeared from the room before turning to each other with knowing looks.

"They are _totally_ banging," James commented nonchalantly.

"Mmmhmm," Magnus spoke up.

"...what did it say?" Linda asked quietly.

"I thought you were about ' _that's Director Kaines' personal life'_ hm Linda?" Magnus spoke up.

"I-I can be curious too," Linda spoke up.

"Sounds like you missed your chance, Linda," Magnus replied.

* * *

Kallista knocked the door to Gabriel's office before entering, she opened the door to see Gabriel, Jesse and an unknown man in his office.

"Oh? Am I interrupting a party or something?" Kallista said as she quickly glanced over the three men.

"No. You're fine. Come in," Gabriel replied and motioned the woman in. Kallista nodded as she entered the room, her attention focused on the unknown man next to Jesse. He was clearly half machine and half human.

"So this is Blackwatch's new agent that was hinted at…a cyborg," Kallista said as looked at Gabriel and then to McCree

"Hey there Kalli," Jesse nodded to the woman. Kallista nodded to the man and turned her attention to Gabriel.

"Kallista," Gabriel started.

The unknown cyborg stood silently only giving her a nod of acknowledgment.

"Reyes...you called me to check out the new agent?" Kallista asked as she continued to look at the man, his crimson eyes following her icy blue ones. Kallista noticed the man's eyes following hers causing her to stop.

"Something like that. As you can see his systems and a vital point are currently exposed and can be compromised. Find out those weak points and work with the R&D Department, Angie, and Dr. Hasibuan to develop a better system and suit for him,"

"Sounds good...I just need the approval for it and I'll get started on something," Kallista said as her eyes met his crimson ones again.

"Does this one have a name?" Kallista asked sarcastically as she looked over the cyborg again. Right away she could see a weak point, the red tubes coming from his back to his chest, 90 percent of his body was metal while the remaining 10 was of his old body.

"Genji...Genji Shimada," Genji spoke up.

"Oh…" Kallista said as she crossed her arms. First, she noticed the man's almost muted voice, his vocal cords seemed to strain when he spoke. What was more interesting was the fact that he was the younger heir to the Shimada Clain. She knew of the Shimada clan, she had been tasked to finding out more information on the clan before handing it over to the recon team

"When did this happen?" Kallista looked up at Gabriel and Jesse.

"Dun look at me, Kalli. I know nothin'," Jesse replied and shrugged,

"It happened, that's all that matters. He's been under Angela's and Dr. Hasibuan' care since...he arrived," Gabriel replied cautiously, he chose his words carefully. Kallista quickly glanced at the man picking up the hint that Genji was a secret, and to keep quiet. She made a mental note to look into it later, she knew this wasn't something that her, the intel department or the recon team knew about it. It must have been something with Overwatch.

"Dr. Hasibuan...Seraphina Hasibuan? ," Kallista asked

"Yes," Genji replied.

"All the documentation?"

"Sabina has all of the necessary documents for you. Work on this as soon as possible," Gabriel replied.

"Sounds good to me," Kallista said and turned to leave.

"Kallista," Gabriel started.

"Hm?"

"Head over to the Medbay before you take him to R&D. Dr. Hasibuan requested to check up on him" Gabriel said as he nodded to her.

"Ok...let's go Genji," Kallista said as she turned her attention to her data pad. Genji looked at the two men before he went over to the woman. Gabriel and Jesse watched as the two left the office.

"An' yer sure this is ok? I feel like she might end up hurtin' him more," Jesse commented as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This is one her specialties. We have one of the best hackers in the world working on figuring out his weaknesses and the solutions to prevent him from being hacked. You have the best developers in Overwatch creating a suit for him and then you have two of the best doctors that Overwatch can offer. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," the man said as he took out his cellphone.

"I guess yer right," Jesse replied.

"I'm supposed to be worrying and you're doing it for me," Gabriel chuckled.

"Am not, jus curious," Jesse replied sheepishly.

"Then why are you standing around my office? Get out," Gabriel said as he made his way to his desk chair.

* * *

"Genji Shimada...of the Shimada clan," Kallista said as focused on her data pad. Genji remained silent as he walked next to her.

"Your vitals and your systems as integrated quite well especially for a prototype body, but can be exposed pretty quickly. I can see why they would want a new suit for you. There are so many ways that you can be disabled, killed and you're practically naked" Kallista said.

"How long will this take?" Genji asked.

"It depends," Kallista replied as she glanced at him.

"I see," Genji replied.

"Why?" Kallista asked.

"I do not want to sit around and become a test subject for Overwatch," Genji replied. Kallista sighed, she remembered when she was the same way, itching to get out on the field and do actually do something.

To be useful.

"Well...seeing how you are more valuable to Overwatch on the field instead of in a lab," Kallista replied.

"You have something they need, they won't keep you here for long,"

"That is reassuring," Genji replied quietly.

Kallista knew of the Shimada clan, and how much power they had in Japan ranging from the Tokyo prefecture down to the Hiroshima prefecture. Overwatch was desperate to have a double agent to infiltrate the clan, but what surprised her the most was the fact that Overwatch was in the business of bringing people back from the dead, let alone someone from the Shimada clan.

"Director Kaines, correct?" Genji started pulling Kallista from her thoughts.

"I'm not one for formalities, Kallista is fine," Kallista replied.

"Kallista, are you close to Commander Reyes?" Genji asked.

"Where did you come up with that conclusion?" Kallista asked.

"He speaks highly of you and your accomplishments," Genji replied.

"Oh? Well...I am the best hacker he has in the Blackwatch so he better," Kallista smirked.

"I see…" Genji replied.

"Now I would like to ask you a question,"

"Go ahead," Kallista said as they stopped a few feet in front of the Medbay entrance.

"How would you feel if someone you love, someone you trusted...let's say Commander Reyes is your lover...and he stabs you in the back for Overwatch. How would you feel?" Genji asked.

Kallista's eyes quickly met Genji's crimson ones searching for a possible reason for his question. She didn't know how long Genji had been in Overwatch, let alone Blackwatch to know anything about her and their commander. It seemed random but at the same time right on the dot.

"How would you feel?" Genji asked again.

"...angry, hurt, betrayed," Kallista said cautiously as if she was choosing her words.

"So then...you understand...the burning rage and shame inside of me when you know someone close to you stabbed you in the back...and you saw it coming," Genji said as he entered the med bay leaving Kallista outside to think on their small conversation.

"That was unexpected," Kallista said to herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

She didn't know much about Genji but was going to make sure that she did, it was going to take some prying conventional and unconventional, but she was going to find out. Sighing to herself she followed after Genji.


	7. 2065: Nothing to Sneeze at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A take on fluff, I suppose?

The sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon when Kallista woke up trying to stifle her coughing to keep from waking the man next to her.

"Do you need water?"

Kallista looked towards the man who was already up and partially dressed. He pulled on his shirt as he watched her cover her mouth with her forearm. She looked at the bright blue clock on her desk, it was exactly 4am too early for her.

"Gabriel?" Kallista's voice cracked.

"Here. Drink all of it," Gabriel pushed a bottle of water into her hands, a strained noise came from Kallista's throat as she greedily drank the water.

"Ugh...I'm just like you guys...and I still get sick?" Kallista coughed.

"You're partially like us," Gabriel corrected her.

"Same diff-" Kallista started when she suddenly sneezed. Gabriel had to hold back from laughing at the woman's cute high pitched sneeze. He had little a little sympathy for her as she buried her head into her hands groaning. She had caught a cold from the transition between autumn and winter during a recon mission in France.

"Lay back down and rest," Gabriel said as he gently pushed her back into her bed and covered her up to her neck with blankets.

"Gaaabe…" Kallista whined.

"You're whining," Gabriel stated as he looked down at the woman. Kallista looked up at the man through half lidded eyes and pouting.

"Don't pout. You were the one who decided to not wear the right clothes," Gabriel chuckled.

"Still...I shouldn't get sick," Kallista sighed.

"You'll get over it…" Gabriel said as he gently caressed her face. Kallista pushed her cheek into his hand as she savored his touch, she knew that he cared otherwise he wouldn't have stayed the night.

"Mmm, I'll miss you…" Kallista said softly.

"I'll miss you too... Let me know if you need anything, and don't answer and work related calls" Gabriel said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sure I'm going to get a call from Linda about them losing something," Kallista sighed.

"Linda," Gabriel sighed heavily.

"It's going to happen and you know it,"

"I'll let them know not to bother you," Gabriel said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading towards the door.

"Have a good day!" Kallista called out before coughing.

"Get some rest and drink water. Not coffee," Gabriel said before closing the door quietly.

* * *

As the day went on Gabriel was drowning in paperwork, meetings, and conversations. During a little down time in a meeting, he pulled out his cellphone to check in on Kallista. He had a few others check in on her but wanted to see for himself on how she was doing

_{Gabriel: How are you feeling?}_

_{Kalli:... Like death…}_

_{Gabriel: Has anyone bothered you?}_

_{Kalli: I told you that Linda would call me. They thought they lost the recon files.}_

_{Gabriel:... I told them to not bother you…}_

_{Kalli: They probably couldn't find Malik or Aleks was busy with a meeting or something.}_

_{Gabriel: hmm...but other than that you're doing ok?}_

_{Kalli: I guess so...your shirt is helping me out a bit…}_

_{Gabriel: My shirt?}_

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the next message, it was an image of her laying in her bed, in his shirt, her forearm covering her eyes. He could tell that her skin was flushed, her dark hair splayed out around her. He knew that she was sick but even so he still found her breathtaking and he loved seeing her in his clothes.

_{Gabriel: Who knew you were so clingy while sick Kallista, it's not like you. Lol}_

_{Kalli: Shut up, jerk.}_

_{Gabriel: even while sick you still look good enough to eat and this meeting is making me pretty hungry}_

_{Kalli: oh stop it. ;D}_

_{Gabriel: I'll stop by whenever this meeting is over. Hopefully, I don't die of boredom.}_

_{Kalli: Nooo Papi don't die! I'm going to cry}_

_{Gabriel: Lol. Who knew you were so emotional?}_

_{Kalli: Pendejo.}_

_{Gabriel: Watch your mouth gatita, you may be sick, but that won't stop me.}_

_{Kalli: Dios mio Gabriel sin piedad. Lol.}_

"Commander Reyes are you with us?"

"Yeah, I'm here, " Gabriel said as he put away his phone down.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later Gabriel returned to Kallista's room with a small bag in hand. He noticed the room was dim the scent of lavender filled the room and yet the smell of coffee still lingered.

"Kalli," Gabriel said softly as he made his way over to the bed.

Her legs tangled in the blankets, her hair blanketed over her face while the rest of her body was uncovered, giving the man a nice view of her ass. Gabriel chuckled to himself as he placed the bag on her desk before he discarded his hat, hoodie, and shoes.

"Rise and shine _Kallista_ ," Gabriel said as he stood at the side of the bed. Kallista's head shot up, her hair still covering her face. (wake up, Kallista)

"You look like a gorgeous mess," Gabriel chuckled. Kallista quickly pushed her hair from her face as she turned to look at the man.

"Mm...I look like a sweaty snotty mess...what time is it?" Kallista murmured.

"Time for you to eat," the man replied.

Kallista groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before she turned to focus on the man smugly looking at her.

"Did you make something?" Kallista asked

"I may have," he started as he reached for the bag.

"You're always going all out on things like this," Kallista laughed before sneezing.

"You can thank my family for that," Gabriel replied.

"Thank you Reyes Family," Kallista chuckled before sneezing again. Gabriel smiled as he handed her a box of tissues before he went to the bag and took out a small container. Kallista squinted at the man before she took the container, making sure not to spill the contents as she sneezed again.

"Is that what it's like to be sick. I don't miss that all," Gabriel chuckled.

"When was the last time you got sick?" Kallista asked. Gabriel was silent for a moment, it had been such a long time since he had gotten sick.

"Maybe...14 years or so probably longer," Gabriel replied.

"Lucky you...Ohh...this is Estrellita Sopita. Awwh! You made this for me?" Kallista inhaled the aroma and sighed happily.

"If I didn't would it be in your hands right now?" Gabriel asked.

"Touche... I remember you made this for me the first time I got sick," Kallista said as she poked the egg in the broth.

"Yeah," Gabriel said as he sat down next to her and slid off his hat. Kallista focused on the man sitting a few inches from her.

"How was today? I saw all the messages of requests and what not," Kallista started as she gingerly stirred the broth staring at the little star shaped pasta.

"It was boring as hell...there's been a lot of movement from Null Sector...we're speculating that something big is going to happen. But mostly I'm just tired," Gabriel replied softly.

"Are you going to stay again?" Kallista asked softly.

"If you want me to," Gabriel replied softly as he looked at her.

"Is that ok with you? You know they are going to talk if they see you…" Kallista trailed off, her icy blue eyes focusing on his mahogany colored ones.

"They're gonna talk even though they haven't seen any one of us coming from each other's rooms," Gabriel replied.

"That is true…" Kallista replied. There was a pause between the two of them as they held each other's gaze.

"I'll hide out here," Gabriel replied.

"Hideout you say?" Kallista questioned.

"Malik probably got into some shit and was looking for me about something, and a few other people...I don't have the energy right now," Gabriel sighed.

"Rest with me,"

"After you eat. I know you haven't been eating well," Gabriel chided.

"Are you watching my eating habits or something?" Kallista asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"After that stunt with you blacking out...what else do you expect me to do hm?" Gabriel asked as he turned to look at the woman.

Kallista grimaced at the memory of her blacking out during a meeting, Gabriel, Jack, Lyudmila and a few others were there when it happened. The blackout was a result of lack of sleep and nutrients and since then Gabriel made sure she was eating properly.

"I dunno...not be so protective?" Kallista replied.

"Kallista," Gabriel started firmly, Kallista sighed heavily

"I get it," Kallista replied as she continued to eat the broth.

The two talked quietly about how their day was or lack thereof, future events, dates, enjoying each other's company at times and more.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gabriel asked as leaned back onto his elbows.

"Yeah. I feel better...thank you," Kallista replied quietly.

Gabriel turned his full attention to the woman and smiled softly.

"Don't look at me like that, I am a mess," Kallista blushed.

"I don't think anyone else would like to see you this so. I guess I have to take one for the team," Gabriel replied chuckling.

"Ouch! Gabriel," Kallista huffed.

Kallista shook her head and laughed before going into a coughing fit, moving quickly Gabriel gave her the bottle of water next to her. After a few moments, Kallista grimaced as she closed her eyes, calming herself down.

"Poor _baby_ ," Gabriel snickered.

"Don't you dare _baby_ me," Kallista chided the man, her voice was gravelly. Gabriel chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You love it gatita," Gabriel said as he cupped her face.

"Maybe," Kallista pouted.

Gabriel leaned forward to kiss her but was cut short when his cell phone started to vibrate. He groaned in annoyance before answer.

"Reyes here...yeah...ok...when did it happen? Fuck ...ok I'll be there," Gabriel said as he ended the call. Kallista sighed tiredly as she looked at the man.

"Never fails does it?" Gabriel chuckled.

"The world knows of your sins against me Gabriel," Kallista chuckled.

"My sins against you?" Gabriel questioned playfully as he arched an eyebrow. He leaned forward trapping her between him and the headboard, a smirk on his lips.

"Yo te baño en pecado gatita..." Gabriel growled against her lips (I'll shower you in sin)

"Dios mio Gabriel…" Kallista smirked.

Gabriel closed the gap between them, his lips on hers, a hand buried in her hair deepening the kiss.

"Mmm...Gabriel…" Kallista murmured against his lips.

"Shh...I haven't seen you all day," Gabriel replied breaking the kiss for a split second before capturing her lips again.

"Mmhm...but you...mmhh! Gotta go-" Kallista tried to talk through the kiss.

"No...shut up…they can wait," Gabriel continued to kiss her ignoring her protests. Seconds later he pulled back , leaving them both breathless.

"You had... your fun, now go...before you get in trouble with Morrison," Kallista panted.

Gabriel scoffed as he stood up and stretched.

"Morrison can legitimately kiss my ass. We're doing more than Overwatch at the moment he shouldn't complain if I come in late or early," Gabriel huffed.

"We'll...I say you're going to be late," Kallista spoke up as she cleared her throat.

"What are you, my mother?" Gabriel chuckled.

" _vas a llamarme mami,_ Gabriel?" Kallista smirked. Gabriel crossed his arms as he looked at the woman, he scratched his chin in thought.

" _Mamí,"_ Gabriel chuckled again as he leaned down towards the woman again, taking one more kiss.

"Is that what you want to be called?" Gabriel asked as he hovered over her.

"Is that what _you_ want to call me?" Kallista asked, her smirk on her face.

" _Te deseo_ mamí," Gabriel said as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Don't you-" Kallista started.

" _He estado pensando en ti, mamí_ ," Gabriel continued

"Gab-"

" _Estoy loco por ti, mamí,"_

"Gabriel-"

" _Te quiero en mi cama, mamí,_ " Gabriel growled the last part causing the woman to turn red.

"Gabriel!"

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop," Gabriel chuckled.

Her face was on fire as she continued to look up at the man hovering above her. There was no sign of hidden jokes behind his eyes, he was serious about every word he said.

"I hate when you do that," Kallista pouted, Gabriel broke off in laughter as he made his way to the door.

"I had to make sure it sounded good," Gabriel chuckled

"I hope you get sick," Kallista huffed.

"I haven't so far. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah," Kallista grumbled as she grabbed her cell phone and slid underneath her blankets.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish is not my first language, but I'm learning slowly. Translation help would be most appreciated!! 
> 
> Spanish (rough) translation:   
> Dios mio Gabriel, sin piedad - Oh my god Gabriel, no mercy.  
> Yo te baño en pecado, gatita - I'll shower you in sin kitten/pussycat  
> vas a llamarme mami - are you going to call me mami  
> Te deseo mamí - I want you mami  
> He estado pensando en ti, mamí - I've been thinking about you mami  
> Estoy loco por ti, mamí - You're driving me crazy, mami  
> Te quiero en mi cama, mamí, - I want you in my bed mami


	8. 2068: Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the world against you and everything going wrong, of course, there will be stress.

Things were getting tougher to deal with as the months continued, tensions were rising, rumors were permeating at an alarming speed, not to mention botched missions that were still a mystery on what caused everything to go wrong. Kallista knew that the tensions were nearing its boiling point and was going to spill over, she didn't know what was going to happen, everyone was showing signs of stress, especially herself, Lyudmila and Gabriel.

Her focus was mainly on their commander, she noticed that he barely slept, his scowl was almost permanent except in the rare moments they had together to remind themselves that this would pass and that everything would work out. Kallista thought back on the days to where she isolated herself to work on stopping the rumors, the mishaps of missions and even from the hiring of the shady agents that was forced into Blackwatch.

She thought back on the days where they were able to have more time with each other.

She needed to lessen the burden on the man she loved. She needed to stop everything. That's what she was there for, that was her whole reasoning for being in Blackwatch. Kallista sighed heavily as she watched other officials exiting the conference room before she stood gathering her data pad. She could feel another migraine coming along as she walked towards the door only to be pulled away and bent over the conference table.

"G-Gabriel?" Kallista gasped.

"I need you...now," His voice was deep and husky against her ear, the thick bulge pressed snuggly against her ass and the deep growl in the back of his throat showed sincerity to his words.

"Gabriel we can't-" Her words were cut short as he groped at her breasts. A breathy sigh came from Kallista as she felt the man's lips on the back of her neck.

"We can," he insisted, his voice going lower as he ground his hips into hers.

"What if someone comes in?" Kallista whispered as she pressed her ass into his lap earning a deep groan from the man.

"I hope they do...I want to see Jack's face," Gabriel growled as he slipped a hand underneath her shirt groping at the soft and supple flesh of her breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra. He nipped and sucked on her neck leaving angry red marks of where his lips once were, his fingers tweaking her already budding nipples. Just from the simple teasing and the roll of his hips she could already feel her legs ready to give out.

Moaning softly Kallista leaned back into the man, draping an arm around the back of his neck, as she continued to grind her ass into the painfully large bulge pressing against her. He growled filthy words into her flesh promising of what was to come sending shivers down her spine.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whimpered softly as he nudged her to bend over the table, arching her back pressing her ass harder against him earned her another deep groan, goose bumps on her skin.

"And here I thought you were worried about being caught…" Gabriel chuckled.

"I didn't actually say I was worried," Kallista replied.

"Hm. You know what I think?" Gabriel started as his hands glided over her ass, across the sweet curve of her back sending more shivers through her body before he grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently yanked her head back.

"I think you want to be caught Kallista..." Gabriel growled.

"Gabe…" Kallista moaned softly.

"I think you want someone to see you like this," Gabriel chuckled as he quickly pulled her leggings and panties down followed by his belt buckle and zipper, the soft grunt as he pulled himself from his pants and gently stoked his length as Kallista pressed her exposed sex against him. Gabriel's groaned turned into a breathless chuckle.

He knew that she was into things like this, fucking in the utility closet, quickies in his office, riding him while on a phone call with Overwatch officials, no she wasn't innocent as she looked.

"Filthy… so fucking filthy Kallista, I love it," Gabriel chuckled deeply as his grip tightened in her hair. Without warning he slid the head of his cock into her, stretching her as he completely filled her. A soft moan came from Kallista's lips as she pressed back against the him wanting him as deep as he could go, he made was nothing short of a bestial growl.

He wasted no time in setting a bruising, brutal pace, his thrusts driving her into the table as she tried to brace herself on the shiny surface.

Kallista moaned and gasped quietly as Gabriel groaned behind her as he slammed into her, he growled as her hips moved in sync with his thrusts, her hips meeting his as they released their frustrations.

"Oh fuck...Gabriel-" Kallista moaned breathlessly.

"The thrill of being caught has you soaking Kallista…," He pulled her hair a bit tighter causing the woman to mewl as she arched her back more for the him. Another deep growl came from behind the her as their hips continued to meet at each thrust.

"Gabriel...fuck...oh...god-" Kallista panted unable to finish a sentence her mind too fogged by the pleasure of being filled and fucked on the conference table. She needed this just as much as he needed it, he needed it enough to keep her behind after a meeting with the others to fuck her into the conference table. They were stressed and always pressed for time, they never had enough time to enjoy each other, they took whatever time they could get, even if that meant it would be risky.

"God Kallista..." he grunted in response, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He growled low in the back of his throat, his hand left her hair as he wrapped an arm around her torso, arching her back more so that he could reach her neck. His lips immediately set to marking her neck, sucking and biting leaving marks without a care if anyone seen them. Kallista whined as she reached back burying a hand in his thick hair he had let grow due to lack of time to take care of it. He growled into her neck as his pace grew uneven, barbaric. Her walls squeezed and pulsed around him as she hushed sighs and moans pushed him closer and closer to his end.

"Yesss Gabriel," Kallista hissed, she knew he was close, she was close as well. She suddenly gasped a little louder than she wanted to as he bit down on her neck.

"Kallista," he snarled as a warning, his hand moved a hand to her neck gently applying pressure, as the other gripped her hip. She was sure to have bruises or have a slight limp the next day from his grip and how hard he fucked her.

"Oh god Gabriel-!" Kallista tried to stifle her cries as she came, her orgasm washing over her leaving her weak in her knees.

Both of his hands went to her hips as she barely caught herself on the conference table, her body trembling, gasping quietly, stifling her moans as he continued as her orgasm rocked through her, pushing him to his release. With one final thrust he spilled inside of her. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as his thick essence coated her walls, filling her to the brim, Kallista whimpered under him.

Gabriel hovered over her, he braced himself with one arm as the other wrapped itself around her waist, he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck, and ear as he moved to the crook of her neck.

"Mmm...Gabriel…," Kallista sighed as his lips found hers.

They wanted more time to deal with the issues that was pressed on them, they wanted more time with each other. Gabriel murmured something almost inaudible against her lips.

"I love you too… try not to stress so much… "

"The same to you Kalli, " Gabriel chuckled softly, hesitantly pulling from her. They quickly straightened themselves and kissed each other one last time before leaving the conference room to throw themselves into the fray again.


	9. 2064: Your Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via tumblr: a single loving kiss left on the other’s forehead when they fall asleep snuggled close together

Kallista groaned softly as she turned onto her back enjoying the warmth of her thick comforters, it was winter in Zurich. She loved winter and only experienced it when she was younger during her time back in Bristol England. This year in Switzerland it was colder than usual, she heard many complaints from the older Overwatch Vets and how it was hard on their knees and what not. They were in Switzerland, of course, it was going to be cold when it snowed.

Kallista turned in her bed towards the window, her bumping into something, or someone.

“G-Gabriel?” Kallista asked softly as she sat up to look at the man, squinting in the dimmed room. The man shifted silently as he turned to look slightly over his shoulder at her.

“Gabriel...what’s up?” Kallista asked softly as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and gently rubbed her eyes from the sleep that had gathered.

The man was silent still. Normally he would have alerted her to his presence, or she would have heard him. 

None of that happened.

She had seen the man act like this a few times before, even without him saying a word she knew that something was bothering him. 

“Kallista…,” Gabriel replied softly.

Kallista crawled from underneath her comforters and over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder,

“Gabriel...” Kallista replied softly. Even with the dim lighting, she could see the man’s brow was furrowed, he was troubled by something. Kallista sighed softly as hugged the man from behind, he placed a hand on her forearm and sighed heavily.

“Come here...it’s cold…” Kallista said softly as she moved towards her blankets. Gabriel followed her silently letting her cover him with her blankets. She looked worriedly at the man laying across from her. His eyes were closed, brow still furrowed, there was something that bothered him, she wanted to help as much as she could. Gently she took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. 

He slowly opened his eyes and took a moment before he looked at her. The lighting was dim, but she could see that there was sorrow laced in his features from what she could tell. She reached out with her other hand to gently caress the man’s cheek. His hand tightened around hers as he moved his cheek into her hand. 

“How many…” Kallista asked softly.

“Three,” Gabriel replied.

“Did they suffer?” Kallista asked

“It was instant...they saved them...from the explosion…,”Gabriel trailed off.

Kallista remained silent as she studied his mournful features, she wasn’t able to look over the mission details due to being bombarded with questions about Overwatch’s cyber security and other menial questions, but now she wished that she did. His heart was pained, her heart pained for him.

There was a pause between the two before Kallista moved closer to the man. She moved so that should cradle the man’s head near her chest, he slowly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, their legs tangled with one another. He held on to her tightly almost clinging to her as if she was his lifeline keeping him stable. 

“ _ Gabriel...tú está aquí conmigo...no se olvide… _ ,” Kallista whispered softly in Spanish.

“Kallista…”Gabriel whispered.

“Shhh…you have to be strong...for all of us…” Kallista whispered as she ran a hand through his short hair.

“Their deaths will not be in vain...everyone here will make sure of that,” Kallista said as she continued gently run her hand through his hair.

“Yeah…” Gabriel replied softly.

“Everyone will be there tomorrow,” Kallista whispered softly. Gabriel placed his head on her chest and sighed heavily

Each death was a tick on the man’s heart, his conscious weighing him down, Kallista knew this no matter how much he wanted to protect everyone, he couldn’t. A pause fell between the two, unsure of what to say or to let the lingering emotion dissipate. 

“Kallista…” Gabriel started as he looked up at her.

“Yes?”

“...Promise me that you’ll come back...” the man said softly. Kallista placed her forehead on to his and smiled.

“I promise…” Kallista replied.

“Promise me, Gabriel…”

“te lo prometo, Kallista,” Gabriel replied firmly and pulled her into a heated desperate kiss. Moments later he broke the kiss leaving them both breathless and gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I won’t keep you up anymore…” Gabriel trailed off as he started to move from her.

“No...you...can stay,” Kallista said stopping the man.

“...Are you…” Gabriel started and shook his head as he felt her pull on his shirt. 

 

After a few moments, Gabriel relented and slid back into her warmth, his arms around her, his head on her chest letting the soft beating of her heart calm him into sleep. Kallista ran a hand through his hair helping the man to put his mind at rest and slip into sleep.

“Goodnight Gabriel…” Kallista whispered as she pressed her lips to the man’s forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Translation
> 
> Gabriel...tú está aquí conmigo...no se olvide…- Gabriel... you’re here with me...don’t forget that  
> te lo prometo - I promise


	10. 2064: Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still awake?"  
> "I can say the same for you..."  
> "When was the last time you slept?"  
> "Two days ago?"

Kallista massaged her temples as she paced around the room, another bout of insomnia that plagued her along with a dull throb from a migraine. No concentration, no focus, everything was terrible and had been for almost a two weeks now. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent amount of sleep, it was affecting her work and her sanity. There were several times she caught herself almost snapping at co-workers for menial things, it wasn't like her.

"Shit…" Kallista cursed as she plopped down onto her bed burying her head into her hands.

Medication nor meditation helped, she even took a long hot shower with herbs to help relax her mind and body, she used relaxing essential oils in the shower, she used aromatherapy with additional relaxing oils and yet there were no signs of change.

She dressed in her favorite underwear and her favorite sleeping shirt and yet it did nothing to relax her. Almost at her wit's end, she considered several times going to Lyudmila to have the woman knock her unconscious and deal with the pain of recovering instead of lack of sleep, but she knew that the woman wouldn't even dare to hit her.

"Why is it so intense this time?" Kallista groaned as she fell back into her bed. Begrudgingly she crawled underneath the blankets and covered her eyes with an arm.

Her head felt as if it was being constantly bashed in, dull sharp throbbing traveling from the back of her right eye and down her neck, even with the small ear plugs the noises were still loud in her head.

It was too much for her to sleep.

_Click_

A soft noise came from the back of Kallista's throat as she heard the door open and close. She didn't need to move to see who entered, she only gave the code to one person if they needed it. It was a refuge from everything and everyone, a quiet refuge for just two.

"Still awake?" the man's voice was low, with signs of exhaustion.

"I can say the same for you…" Kallista replied. The man chuckled a bit at the woman's response.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Two days ago? When did you get back?" Kallista asked. She heard a soft grunt come from the man before she moved her arm to look up at him.

He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and just a basic white t-shirt and his signature beanie missing. She could tell that the man had showered before he came, the faint scent of soap gave him away. His arms crossed as he looked down at the woman attempting the give her a harden scowl, but the signs of exhaustion were strong in his features. She wasn't going to tell him that she was secretly happy that he came to see her after he returned, that would be too much, it would seem like she was too attached to him.

That's not what they silently agreed upon, that's not what they needed.

"A few hours ago, don't try to change the subject. You need sleep Kallista," Gabriel chided her. A noise that resembled a whine came from the woman as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

"I would love to go to sleep...but I can't...this migraine…" Kallista replied quietly.

"Mm…" the man made a noise in agreement as he pulled off his shirt, sweatpants and slid into bed with her as if it was natural to him as if he did this daily.

"Come here…" Gabriel said softly pulling her into his arms. Kallista complied as she turned over and scooted into his embrace, resting her head gently on his shoulder. She sighed softly enjoying the man's warmth as it surrounded her.

"Gabriel…" Kallista murmured as she buried her face into his chest. A soft grumble came from the back of the man's throat as he carded a hand through her hair, another brushing her lower back and his lips brushed against her forehead as she pulled back.

"Sleep Kallista...you need it…" Gabriel said softly.

"So do you," Kallista murmured.

"We both do," the man's voice was barely above a whisper. A soft silence setting between the two as she laid in his arms.

"...I can't sleep…" Kallista whispered.

"Shhh...you can...just...relax," Gabriel replied softly as he lazily traced circles on her back to lull her into sleep.

She listened to his steady breaths, the soft thumping of his heart, enjoying the consistent soft circles on her lower back.

"Slow breaths Kallista...slow deep breaths," Gabriel whispered.

Sighing softly Kallista moved closer to the man, slinging her leg over the man's waist, he grumbled softly as he gently rubbed his hand along her thigh and sighed contently. She never knew what it was about the man that helped her drift off to sleep, nor did she know how they've gotten so close.

Kallista sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax into the man's embrace. She didn't want to say that she missed him, they talked daily but strictly business related, with an occasional text off topic.

She had to remind herself not to get greedy.

She had to remind herself not to ask for more.

She had to remind herself not to fall for him.

She had to remind herself to keep her mouth shut.

This whole affair started off as a fling, to cope with the stresses of the job and nothing more and yet here they were, sleeping together in each other's rooms, in the man's office. Comforting each other when they needed it, no questions asked. The intimacy they shared was similar to that of a couple, those knowing looks in public, then gentle touches and kisses before they indulged in each other distracting themselves.

Kallista sighed softly, relishing the man's heat as she felt herself slipping into much-needed sleep, she would worry about what they were becoming some other time.

" _Goodnight...Kallista,"_


	11. 2063: Just A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Original fic from Chp. 11: Snow in Switzerland from Blackwatch: Bastet
> 
> So much has been changed/added. :)

“Show up, act nice, and keep quiet,” Gabriel told the group of Blackwatch agents before they arrived at the end of the year Gala that officials of the United Nations and Overwatch were required to attend. Normally he would attend these Galas solo or with his second in command, Lyudmila Dontsova, but this year was a bit different, he invited a few select members of Blackwatch to attend.

Lyudmila Dontsova, Hayden Birro, Natalie Nguyen, Kallista Kaines and Mikael Spiros.

Needless to say he chose the group of people that would cause the least amount of trouble because he wanted to end the year with less stress.

Hopefully.

Luckily, none of them proved to be an issue, it was more amusing to watch how easily they integrated themselves into the crowd.

Hayden had managed to get Natalie to converse with a few Overwatch officials and agents. They seemed as if the two had always worked within Overwatch and of course took advantage of the free bar and alcohol.

Mikael was off with the staff of the R&D and weapons department conversing about the previous projects that had been worked on throughout the year, while enjoying the food.

He caught a few glances of Lyudmila conversing with some the officials from the UN and Overwatch. He could tell the woman was still uncomfortable but she grinned and bared it.

There was one person he hadn't been able to spot, not that it bothered him. It was her job to remain hidden and from her previous life this is the type of setting she excelled in.

“This is the most blandest Gala I’ve been to,” Lyudmila said as she stood next to Gabriel.

“Tell me about it. They are lacking this year,” Gabriel replied.

No matter how many times he did these events, they were still not his were not his favorite, but they were required of him and Jack asked him to come.

“We should be here only a few hours more,”

“Hopefully we can leave sooner. No matter how many times I attend one of these with you it still don’t feel right,” Lyudmila scoffed before she sipped her drink.

“I’ll see what I can do...but no promises Lyuda,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Everyone would be thankful if you did let us off early...besides...we don’t need to be here...just you...and maybe _Kalli_ for appearances,” Lyudmila commented nonchalantly. The man scoffed at her comment, he knew what she was trying to do.

“ Teasing me already Lyuda?” Gabriel chuckled.

“I dunno Gabriel...I might be?” Lyudmila chuckled.

Gabriel looked at the woman next to him, his second in command, a trusted friend, someone he could go to if he really needed it. He was thankful that she joined him a few years ago, he was thankful that she grinned and bared all of the events and other bureaucracy that she had to deal with, granted she poked fun at him but, he was thankful for her.

He noticed how nicely dressed she was, a tailored dark suit with a crisp white button up. Her hair pulled into a curly bun with a braid laced into the bun. Minimal makeup and red lips, it wasn't often he saw the woman this way. She was the complete opposite of this.

“Who knew I would be stabbed in the back by my second in command,” Gabriel scoffed.

“Stabbing? No Gabriel, I wouldn’t dare. I’d make sure you’d see me coming...but I’d never do that to you,”Lyudmila replied simply.

“I hope not,” Gabriel replied.

“No worries and besides you two becoming a ‘thing’ is cute,” Lyudmila sighed softly.

“Cute? We aren’t a thing Lyuda. Against policies or have you forgotten those?” Gabriel question.

“Net...when has that stopped you?” She questioned, the man was silent.

“Noted... and you cannot tell me that the dress she picked does not accentuate her body nicely,” Lyudmila spoke plainly.

 

There was silence between the two as they looked at the woman across the way. She was conversing with Natalie. Gabriel shook his head chuckling as the woman continued, she did look ‘nice’ in the dress she chose for this event.

“The way the dress hugs her hips accentuates her waist.. and well I’m sure you know the rest…” Lyudmila trailed off as she noticed that Kallista was moving towards them.

“I’m not that obvious,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Sometimes,” Lyudmila replied.

“And who knew you’d be like this,”

“I call it as I see it...besides you guys have that thing,” Lyudmila said before taking a sip of her drink again. Gabriel turned to look at the woman next to him next to him.

“What thing?” He questioned.

“Oh c’mon Gabriel...stop acting all...what is the word...dense. You know...spark, fire, chemistry, connection. Whatever you want to call it. You two have it,” Lyudmila quickly said before Kallista joined them. Kallista stood on the other side of the man as she wrapped one arm around her waist and held her champagne flute in her other hand.

“Kalli, “ Lyudmila nodded.

“Hey,” Kallista nodded to the woman.

“Well… I better go check in with the others. Reyes let me know what you choose to do,” Lyudmila said before she nodded to the man and walked away.

“What was that about?” Kallista asked.

“Nothing besides Lyuda wanting to leave as much as everyone else,” Gabriel replied

“She does have a point,” Kallista replied.

“I know. I’m surprised that you of all people aren’t enjoying yourself more this was your field Miss Torres,” Gabriel commented.

“Cute Reyes, unfortunately, I have been out of the political field for quite some time...of course I can blend in easily...but the mindset is off,” Kallista replied.

“Would you like to go back into the field?” Gabriel asked.

“Maybe...but in another life,” Kallista replied.

“Also, what in your right mind thought it was a good idea to bring us to this bland ass Gala?” Kallista asked, her voice was soft so that only he could hear her.

“Which answer do you want first?” Gabriel chuckled.

“The real one,” Kallista replied as she took a champagne flute from the tray that passed her and placed her empty one as they passed.

“You would cause the least amount of trouble for me, and besides I thought everyone could use a break,” Gabriel replied as he watched people converse around them.

“Oh thanks,” Kallista laughed.

“You asked I answered,” Gabriel replied.

“I guess so...so this what you have to do at the end of the year…” Kallista trailed off.

“Unfortunately,” Gabriel replied.

“I mean...it’s ok? This...is just kinda bland...at least to me…”Kallista started before she took a sip of her drink.

“I’m lucky that I don’t have to attend more than what I have to. I’ve done this by myself more times than I want to remember, ” Gabriel replied as he nodded to one of the high-ranking officials that passed.

“So then you’re a pro a mingling with the politicians and officials...,” Kallista replied sarcastically,

“Something like that,” Gabriel laughed a bit.

“I would hope so...our fearless commander a top notch bureaucrat…” Kallista trailed off

“Only when I need to be,”

Kallista smirked as she took another drink from her champagne flute, Gabriel downed the rest of his coppered color drink as he continued to watch people mingling.

“From what I’ve heard from the others they are enjoying the free champagne and the fancy clothes..so we are enjoying the break, besides….” Kallista trailed off and quickly stole a glance of the man.

He was dressed in his blue issued military uniform with all of his medals of honor from the Omnic crisis and previous wars, he had let his hair grow a bit to where it was a bit curled but still professional.

“You look good Reyes,” Kallista’s voice was soft next to him, he glanced to his left, her attention was focused on the people conversing and dining before she glanced up at the man from the corner or her eye.

“You look good yourself Kallista,” Reyes said as he turned to face her.

His eyes quickly roamed over her form and dress, it was a sleek long-sleeved dress with a large slit on the right side. He took note of the view of the skin of her hip that was exposed, the deep ‘v’ cut in the back of the dress showing off her toned back, the dress accentuating her waist  Her hair was pulled into a curled ponytail with a sweeping bang. Deep red lips paired with dark and gold makeup.

She looked good from afar but up close was completely different. Although, he had to admit the dress did fit her nicely...a little too nice.  

“Who knew our beanie wearing commander could clean up so nicely,” Kallista commented.

“You sure you really want to go there Kallista? I mean from the last time...,” Gabriel trailed off coolly.

“I'm ready to go, if you'd like a demonstration again… Gabriel, “ Kallista smirked as she looked at the man. Gabriel chuckled as he leaned inconspicuously close to the woman and whispered.

“Patience _gatita_...I’ll have you begging me soon enough…”

Kallista tensed as a shiver ran down her spine when she heard the man’s words, the deep chuckle the followed after was him keeping a promise. She glanced up at the man her icy blue eyes meeting his mahogany colored ones hoping that he was joking, especially in a place like this.

The intense look in his eyes proved her wrong.

“It’s a shame...that expensive dress will look so much better on my floor…”

 

He was serious.

 

“Reyes--” Kallista started, her cheeks stained a light pink.

“ _Gabriel_ ,”

Kallista quickly cleared her throat as she used it as a guise to hide how red her cheeks had turned, not to mention that Jack Morrison stood in front of them.

“Kallista, you look really nice,” Jack nodded to the woman with a smile.

“T-Thanks,” Kallista stuttered as she continued to hide her face from the two men.

“Are you--” Morrison started as he noticed the woman avoiding his gaze before she walked off.

“Ok?” Morrison asked as he looked at the woman confused as she retreated away from the men.

“It’s nothing, just a little fun for this dull Gala,” Gabriel replied

“Oh C’mon it’s not that bad...have you been back here the entire time?” Morrison asked.

“You say that all the time and I am unimpressed,” Gabriel replied bluntly.

“Gabe. C’mon,” Morrison sighed.

“You asked, I answered,”

  
  
  
  



	12. AU: Captured at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precise thief and a more precise smug captain.
> 
> Pirate AU - Pirate!Gabe x Thief!Kallista  
> PWP (Plot, what plot?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Alternate Universe with my trash pairing of Kallista x Gabriel Reyes. This all came about when Sin Squad and were throwing around ideas, and I couldn't shake this pirate AU. Let it be known, that I tried.

"How many times are you going to attempt this? I grow bored of your games," Captain Gabriel Reyes as he leaned casually on the door sill, the door wide open. His focus was on the woman silently fuming as he stared her down.

"As many times as it takes to get off this ship," she replied.

"Kallista-" Reyes started.

"No. Don't you call me by my name you brute," Kallista shouted.

"Brute? You wound me gatita," Reyes chuckled.

Kallista charged at the man again hoping she was quick enough to slip past him, the door was open and all she had to do was make it to the deck. A large muscular arm caught her around the waist and hauled her up and over the man's shoulders, an abrupt squeak shot pass Kallista's lips as he smacked her ass.

"Gabriel!" Kallista squeaked as he kicked the door to his chambers closed and moved over to the large bed in the center of the room.

"You're becoming an annoyance Kallista," Gabriel chuckled.

"Unhand me, Gabriel-!" Kallista started when she was suddenly dropped onto the bed, knocking the wind from her lungs.

_Click_

"W-What?" Kallista started as she tried to move her arms only to find them shackled to the ornate headboard of his bed.

"Gabriel-!"

"Shhh this is for your own good," Gabriel replied.

"You kidnapped me. How is this for my own good? Please explain this to me because I am quite confused," Kallista huffed.

"You mean you got caught trying to steal from me and now you're stuck," Gabriel replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Steal? I am no petty thief Gabriel," Kallista replied.

"Petty. No. Precise thief, yes," Gabriel smirked.

"What did I steal from you then?" Kallista questioned. Gabriel held her gaze as he moved closer to her, he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles as he placed her hand as close to his heart as the chain would allow him to.

"My heart," Gabriel replied as he continued to hold her gaze.

"Gabriel…" Kallista said quietly, her pout softening as she continued to look at the man. In her moment of weakness, Gabriel slipped a finger between her cleavage and pulled out a golden chain with an ornate cross pendant attached.

"You-!"

"A very precise thief," Gabriel chuckled.

"How dare you! You beast! You scoundrel!" Kallista shouted as she tried to kick at the man.

"That's not usually what you call me gatita," Gabriel chuckled as he caught her leg and instantly stripped off her boots.

"Rose and Jasmine...fits you so well…"Gabriel said as he placed a kiss to her exposed ankle. Kallista face heated as she looked at the man smirking at her, still holding on to her ankle.

"What? Don't like being beaten at your own game?" Gabriel whispered as he began placing kisses along her leg.

"I haven't lost...y-yet," a small moan escaped Kallista's lips as he pushed her legs open as he moved further up her leg, to the soft, tender flesh of her thigh.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista stammered.

"If you think I'm going to let you leave my ship, the ship that you tried to steal from...you are surely mistaken my love," Gabriel whispered against her inner thigh. Kallista shuttered as his beard brushed against her soft flesh, open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs.

"Y-You can't..keep me-"Kallista trailed off as a moan slipped from her lips.

"Can't I? " Gabriel asked as he looked up at the disheveled woman.

"No," Kallista replied, she was visibly flushed from the man's teasing kisses on her inner thighs. Gabriel chuckled deeply, a smirk on his lips. He lifted her leg up and placed a kiss on her inner knee never breaking eye contact with her.

"I'm the captain of this ship Kallista...and because you attempted to steal from me. I would be more concerned about what I'm going to do about your heinous crime, " Gabriel's voice was barely above a whisper, playful danger in his voice.

"Gabriel," Kallista started when suddenly the man grabbed her by her hips, his fingers hooking around the thin strands of her strappy underwear and pulled them off with one tug.

"You sly dog," Kallista whispered as she shifted against the silky sheets of the large bed.

"It's been too long Kallista," Gabriel chuckled as he moved further in between her legs.

"It has...Gabriel," Kallista replied as the man gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Gabriel leaned in, pressing his lips onto hers, hungry for her sweet honey like taste.

It was a game they had played many times before this time was no different.

"Gabriel… I missed you,"Kallista murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too my love. You plagued my dreams frequently as of late," Gabriel murmured against her jaw before placing kisses along her neck moving down to her cleavage. Kallista sighed hotly as she shifted against the man as he unlaced the ties to her tunic, greedily groping at her flesh as her tunic fell apart from her breasts. Gabriel groaned in appreciation, kissing and sucking at her exposed breasts, his tongue flicking over the already pert nipple teasing it until she squirmed and whined.

"Are you planning on keeping me like this?" Kallista whined as she attempted to move, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere with the shackles around her wrists. Gabriel hesitantly pulled back from her supple breasts and smirked.

"I might…"

"You wouldn't," Kallista panted.

"I could," Gabriel replied as a hand cupped her chin as the other slipped between her legs. Her lips opened in a silent moan as his fingers met his mark.

"Should I?" A smirk plastered on his lips as he watched the woman's cute pout change with the purse of her lips, struggling to maintain her displeasure.

"Aww, what's wrong gatita? Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel said as he watched her face twist in pleasure, one of his favorite things to watch. The man continued to watch as the woman bit back her moans, squirming, trembling, panting as his fingers broke her down.

"G-Gabriel," Kallista moaned pathetically.

Gabriel tsked at the woman, shaking his head as he slowed down his ministrations his fingers lazily teasing her entrance, his fingertips never dipping further than a few centimeters.

"I leave for months...and I can't even hear that beautiful voice of yours...tis a shame Kallista…" Gabriel chuckled as he looked at her flushed face.

"You're terrible," Kallista panted as she watched the man lick his fingers clean.

"And you love it," Gabriel said as he slid from the bed and to his knees.

Kallista didn't have a chance to protest as the man quickly spread her legs and buried his head between her plush thighs, lapping at her essence that collected on her thighs. A shiver ran through her body as she looked at the man between her legs, his rich whiskey brown colored eyes were dark, hungry as they locked with her bright crystal blue eyes.

She was what he needed. To quell the dreams of her that haunted him as he traversed the seas.

The way that his name spilled from her lips, the way his name rolled off her tongue as she slipped into their native tongue. The best part is when he had her calling out his name unabashedly. Her breathy whimpers, cries, the fluctuations in her voice fueled the fire that burned inside him, that burned to take her, a fire that would consume both of them.

"Gabriel-!" Kallista cried out as she pulled at the shackles, she needed to touch him, to feel him against her in any way possible. Gabriel groaned as he gripped her hips keeping her in place as his tongue lapped at her sopping sex. He drank every last drop his greedy, hungry lips could get, groaning and moaning as he felt her soft thighs close around his head for a few seconds and then slacken from his onslaught.

He loved it.

His nails dug into the soft supple skin of her hips when she cried out, her orgasm hot on her skin. It was only a second That's she laid limply against the headboard she pulled at the shackles whining as he slipped fingers into her, his tongue languidly assaulting the now swollen nub. Only when she was on the verge of tears did he relent, only then did he stop the delicious tortuous pleasure he wanted to give. Hesitant to stop and pull away, he placed open mouthed kisses on her thigh as he slowly pulled his fingers from her.

"Gabriel…" Kallista panted as she laid bonelessly against the headboard, Gabriel watched the woman's flushed face as he licked his fingers

"It's been far too long Kallista...you've haunted my dreams, left me wanting,  _left me a weak man_ ," Gabriel started, his voice husky, low and just as dangerous.

He closed the space between them, crushing her body to his as he slowly leaned towards her lips, his square tipped finger tips brushed against her swollen rosy lips.

"Kallista...please," Gabriel whispered against her lips.

"Please...have mercy...on my soul and heart Kallista, My queen,"

Kallista's hazy ice blue eyes locked with his deep mocha colored ones, he had the look of a feral man, a man who wanted to consume her, devour her, to brand her as his own. With her words caught in her throat she whimpered, she whimpered in feeble lust.

She wanted him, he wanted her and there was nothing that she could do to stop him, nor did she want to.

"Tell me Kallista...please...I beg you…" Gabriel whimpered.

"Yes...anything," Kallista whispered as she finally pressed their lips together as if giving him permission.

He hungrily ravaged her mouth intent on tasting every bit of her, caressing her tongue as his hands roamed over her skin. The heat that consumed him, burned through her wherever his hands touched. Her body trembled against him, a moan of pure need escaped from his throat forcing him to let out a moan of pure need. He eagerly pulled off his clothes not wanting to waste any time from being from her.

"Gabriel," Kallista whimpered as she pulled at the shackles that restrained her wrists. With a growl, Gabriel gripped the chain breaking it with a simple yank.

Instantly her arms around his neck, she under him with their lips pressed together in a bruising kiss. Hesitantly, Gabriel pulled back and hiked her legs a little bit higher around his waist, hungrily his eyes devoured her, his hands greedy to feel her skin on his. He gripped her tunic and ripped it apart eliciting a squeal from the woman, he pulled the ripped fabric from her body, his lips already were on her skin, marking every inch of her skin that his lips could reach before she whined.

He wasn't going to make her wait any longer, he already waited enough to lay with her as he's done many times before. But his measured control over himself, not to indulge too quickly, not to become the beast of the man and break her down to nothing

"Gabriel please-" Kallista whined as his lips grazed over a sensitive spot in the crook of her neck, Gabriel groaned deeply as he rolled his hips, easing his way into her tight heat. A hiss slipped past his lips as she engulfed him in her tight heat, her legs tightening around his waist, her walls trembling as she stretched to accommodate his length and girth. He stilled his hips, feeling her pulse around him, in almost like a drunken haze they sought out each other's lips desperate to taste each other. Slowly he pulled his hips back and slowly sank back into her, Kallista's parted in a silent cry as he repeated the motion steadily picking up the pace. She whined, moaned and gasped as he held his restrained pace, marking her neck keeping himself from roughly slamming into her.

"Gabriel-!" Kallista moaned deeply as she arched her back, his lips suckling on her breast.

" _Hazme el amor,"_

" _Si, mi reina,"_ Gabriel whispered against her skin before his large frame hovered over her. Her nails dug into his biceps as she felt the man push himself as deep as he could go. Another cry escaped her lips as she felt his hard thrust jarring her body.

"I will love you for however long you will have me," Gabriel growled and snapped his hips into hers again jarring her body.

" _hasta el fin de los tiempos,_ " Kallista whispered.

" _hasta el fin de los tiempos_ ," Gabriel repeated, his fingertips brushing over her lips before gripping her hips.

With a fierce growl, he gripped her hips tight his nails digging into her soft supple skin. Whatever little control he had left dissolved, his hips setting a brutal pace as he was completely lost in everything that was his head was thrown back as she cried out repeatedly in pain and pleasure, and his lips couldn't resist devouring her throat. She writhed under him, her head thrashing from side to side and it only served to him further until every muscle screamed under the force of his relentless pace.

Over and Over again, he plunged deep inside of her, hitting her sweet spot again and again, her nails digging and raking down his back as she cried out for him, his name a prayer on her lips as her voice began to give up, and with the chaffing of the shackles around her wrists did nothing to quell their burning love for each other. Even with her voice raw, her cries, gasps, and moans spurred him on, spurred him on until he lost sight of who he was and fucked her through her orgasms, one after the other. The bed creaked beneath their passion and love, unable to keep them still as he came into her.

He gasped and heaved for air as his hips snapped into hers, chasing his own release, his release right on the tip. She arched her back into him as they both came, her voice cracked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned on her, pressing her into the mattress, his head buried in the crook of her neck. He could feel her tight walls squeezing around him, milking him for every drop he had to give, his thick seed painting her walls. Pulse after pulse, he was sure she had sucked him dry as her hips shifted against his own.

It took the both of them several moments before they moved, drunkenly Gabriel sought out the woman's lips in a sloppy needy kiss.

"I love you," Kallista whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Gabriel groaned as he used his forearms to keep from crushing her with his weight. Kallista reached up to gently caress the man's cheek, he pressed his bearded cheek into her hand and placed a kiss onto her thumb.

"Those shackles look really good on you," Gabriel murmured.

"You're going to take these off right?" Kallista giggled softly.

"Maybe," Gabriel chuckled.

"What do you mean maybe?" Kallista questioned.

"I did say you are my prisoner at sea, did you forget that?" Gabriel smirked.

"You brute! How dare you!" Kallista frowned.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Translations:
> 
> Hazme el amor- Make love to me  
> hasta el fin de los tiempos- Until the end of time


	13. AU: Bound to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon and Monarchy AU
> 
> An attempt to write a PWP within an AU.

Her footsteps were quick and with purpose, a disturbance within the castle at this hour could only mean one thing. Dressed in her thin sheer robe, Kallista quickly made her way through the small courtyard and into the mall hall of the castle, her grip on the handle of her ornate rapier as she made her way to the first set of doors that led to stairs, Kallista's icy blue eyes focused on one of her servants that quickly approached her. Night had fallen and blanketed the kingdom in darkness giving way to those who wish to challenge the sovereignty of the kingdom she ruled over.

"Your Highness!" the servant called out to her as she began to descend from the top of the stairs.

"Is it them?" Kallista asked as she walked past the servant down the stairs, the servant followed after her.

"Y-Yes!" The servant said as they followed after her, they were clearly out of breath.

"Where is Lyudmila? Is Prince Sebastian safe?" Kallista questioned.

"Knight Commander Dontsova is handling the assailants that came through the courtyard. And yes Prince Sebastian is safe," they replied as they attempted to catch their breath as they followed.

"The main corridor?" Kallista questioned.

"Lady Natalie and Lord Jesse diverted most of them but I'm afraid some of them may have penetrated through and are on their way to the throne room. Your Highness-"

"Perfect. They need a kind reminder on who they wish to overthrow," Kallista said as she continued her stride towards the throne room.

"Your Highness, please-! At least have decency when you confront them-!" the servant pleaded with the woman as she continued on her way. The servant took off their cloak to give to the woman. Begrudgingly she took the cloak and draped it over her shoulders as she pushed the large wooden doors open to the throne room.

"Decency you say? The wild beasts will receive no decency from me when I am through with them, " Kallista hissed.

Kallista continued towards her throne quickly, she hastily pushed opened the doors to the throne room and made her way over to the two thrones that sat empty. Kallista glanced at the empty throne next to hers, the throne of the late king that was, in short, dragged into the depths of hell. Kallista held steady, her head high as she took her rightful seat on the throne. Within moments the throne room door was thrown open followed by a group of dark-clothed men, Kallista crossed her legs as she laid the ornately decorated rapier across her lap and turned her attention to the men.

"Gentlemen. If you wanted to request a meeting with me, surely it could have waited until morning," Kallista began.

"Cut the coy act woman. The king has been dead for far too long, we are here to give way to a new king," the leader of the men spoke up. Kallista narrowed her sharp blue eyes at the men and smiled.

"A new king you say? The people have already chosen who they wish to rule," Kallista replied.

"Bullshit! We know that you have tainted their minds with your dark magic, you are the reason why the late king has fallen!" Another one of the men shouted.

"Is that what they are telling you?" Kallista laughed.

"You mock us?" the larger bulkier man hissed as he stepped forward

"I believe the people have different views than what you believe. But I will say that you are very,  **very** brave to attack my home that I built with my late husband, to wake my son, all because you believe I shouldn't be in power. To believe that a woman cannot rule," Kallista began, her tone light, airy.

"Such behavior will not be tolerated," Kallista said as she stood, the white cloak sliding from her shoulders.

"A public execution would have been better for you harlot, but if you wish for death we will gladly give you sweet release," the bulkier of the men chuckled as he brandished his sword.

"Tanis. Please prepare a bath for me and oh make sure the prince is still sleeping. If he's awake, please give him cinnamon milk, it'll help him sleep better," Kallista started.

"Y-yes your Highness," Tanis said as they hesitantly ran off

Kallista slipped off her dark lacy robe and stepped forward towards the men.

"Come. My husband is quite hungry. Your lives should satisfy him," Kallista said as she looked at her rapier.

"You bitch!" the man swung his sword horizontally, Kallista easily avoided the blade aimed for her head and lunged forward her rapier piercing the man's heart with one movement. The other men watched in shock at how easily she subdued him, the man dropped his meat cleaver sword and crumbled to his knees. Kallista pulled her rapier from the man and began to brutally shred the man's abdomen, blood coating her form as she continued mercilessly.

With a short grunt, Kallista kicked the man back with her bare feet.

"Come," Kallista said as she flicked the blood from the rapier, inky obsidian tendrils began to slither around Kallista as she slowly approached the men. Some of the men stepped back, horrified at what was forming behind the woman.

"Alright, then. I'll come to you," Kallista replied as she darted towards the nearest man stunned with horror.

* * *

It was no more than 15 minutes after Tanis had left from her side and when they rushed back into the throne room, what they saw confused them.

"Your Highness?" Tanis said as they watched the thick, inky like smoke surround Kallista. The smoke itself seemed to wrap itself gently around the woman's body as if it caressed her before it seemed to dissipate. Tanis' attention then focused on the tattered and soulless corpses and Knight Commander Dontsova entering into the throne room.

"Y-Your Highness, your bath awaits you in your chambers," Tanis began meekly, Kallista turned to face them, blood covered her entire form causing Tanis to jump back in shock.

"Thank you," Kallista said with a small smile before she turned and walked away.

"Oh and Tanis can you move my viewings to a later time, At the earliest, I will be awake at noon," Kallista called out to Tanis.

"Y-Yes of course!" Tanis replied as they watched Kallista leave the throne room wiping the rapier with a tattered piece of cloth.

Tanis turned their attention from the woman and to the bodies that were being dragged from the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Tanis said to themselves.

"The queen channels the magic surging through her body into the rapier you saw...they say that a demon lives within it devouring the souls of those who fall to the blade," one of the other servants said. Tanis turned their attention to the woman and young man holding a bucket.

"The souls and blood of those who challenge the royal family…" the female servant trailed off.

"But it could also be the ruthlessness of the queen herself. The only ones who would know, would be the late king, bless his soul and the Knight Commander," the male servant added.

"I...I see…" Tanis replied as they thought back to the black tendrils that gently caressed the woman before is dissipated.

Were those hands that gently caressed her cheeks and wiped away the blood of the fallen or a figment of their imagination?

* * *

Kallista sighed softly as she immersed herself in the steaming tub full of water, she had cleansed herself of the bloodshed just moments before and wanted nothing more just to enjoy the soak. The fight was nothing but the aftermath of it drained her.

He was hungry it took all of her strength to keep him bound to her. She already knew that the man was strong when he was a human, but his strength increased by tenfold in his new form.

" _Mi Amor…"_  His voice was rich, honeyed different than the snarling, ghastly beast he was just a mere moment ago.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whispered as she leaned back into the porcelain tub, his hands ghosting over shoulders.

"Your body is weak….I apologize," Gabriel said in a hushed tone.

"It's not the first time," Kallista replied softly.

"Shh…" Gabriel hushed her as his hands worked their magic on her shoulders, working out the tension.

"They are increasingly growing bold...the people will only tolerate them for a little bit longer before I am forced to deal with them,"Kallista sighed.

"I believe in whatever you decide to do with them. You are our queen," Gabriel replied.

"Of course…" Kallista trailed off a soft moaned slipping past her lips as she felt the man's hand slip into the water gently kneading her breast.

"You are out mighty queen, you speak and they follow without question. They believe in you as I believe in you," Gabriel voice husky, deep along her ear as he shifted around the tub, his hand traveling from her breast deeper into the water.

"Gabriel you have too much belief in me…," Kallista sighed.

"No. I have just the right amount. I chose you to be my queen because I believed you would be able to reign when I cannot...and you have not proven me wrong," Gabriel replied.

"Gabe-" Kallista began when she lost her words in her throat, only a moan slipped from her lips.

Gabriel used his free hand to tilt her head up and sealed their lips together in a desperate kiss. The kiss drowned the gasps and moans that would have echoed in the room alerting those around the room to his presence.

Not yet.

They didn't need to know what became of their beloved king and the demon that he had become. No, not yet.

His fingers continued to work her, breaking her down piece by piece, into putty for him to build her into whatever he wanted.

"Mmm Gabe-" Kallista panted against his lips.

"Si, mi reina," his voice gravelly with an edge all to drive her mad with need. Her soft moaned and mewls stirred a forgotten warmth inside of him, it reminded him of what he used to be, the king that used to reign, the man that satisfied every need of his kingdom, his people, his family, his wife. Everything. It was all taken away from him when he died four years ago.

There were times where he felt regret for what she had done to bring him back, bounding her soul to what was left of his cursed soul. Bounding them together until she perished, summoning him drained her, weakening her to where she would sleep for days and even now he knew that she would be exhausted for the day to come. Her soft cry for him tore him from his dismal thoughts of regrets, she loved him, demon or not.

"Kallista my love…" his words were soft, strained just shy of a snarl. Kallista arched her back as her cries became increasingly louder. Gabriel silently narrowed his crimson eyes as he watched intensely at her face twisted in pleasure.

"Gabriel-! Please, I-!" Kallista choked as she gripped at the man's dark clothes just shy of her nails ripping the silky material.

"More...give me more...Kallista...come for me…"Gabriel growled as he continued. He remembered her weaknesses, what broke her down what made her body quiver and wither underneath him.

"Come for me," Gabriel snarled. Kallista arched her back as she gripped at the man's shirt as she came undone. With a growl Gabriel took her lips and drowned out her cry as she came for him, the man groaned deeply as he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from their lips as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kallista," Gabriel whispered.

"I love you too Gabriel," Kallista sighed softly.

"Will you stay with me...tonight?" Kallista questioned, her tone meek. He couldn't resist, how could he when he had longed so much to be with her day and night.

"Your wish is my command," Gabriel replied as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead before he moved. He withdrew his hand from the now warm water and grabbed a towel for her. He gently took her hand, helping her from the tub. Within minutes they were tangled in each other's arms, reminiscing of memories held close to their hearts.

"My body may not be the same...but my love...my need for you has not wavered," Gabriel whispered as he ground his hips against her naked sex.

"I love you Gabriel...no matter the demon that's inside of you...you are my king and nothing will break that bond," Kallista replied as she gently caressed his jaw.

The moonlight and the low fire illuminated the large bedroom, just enough for them to make out each other's features.

"Then allow me this Kallista...my queen...allow me this night to be with you once again...after all of these years," Gabriel's voice barely audible, short of a growl. He knew that she would allow him anything without asking, but he needed to make sure. He needed to make sure that she wanted him, wanted the demon he had become.

"Yes...for you, my king," Kallista whispered before she sealed their lips together pushing any doubts that man had, any doubts of her denying him of the love he was starved of.

The man groaned in appreciation, she knew that he needed and would gladly give it to him. She gave him anything he wanted as he gave her anything she wanted.

"I can't...promise...I'll be gentle," Gabriel groaned his cock brushing against her heated sex, her essence coating him, she was more than ready for him. Kallista moaned as she ground her hips against the roll of his, it had been too long since she had felt the man's touch in more ways than one. Her body responded to his every touch, moan, whisper, stroking the fire within her core that threatened to consume her if he didn't touch her. It had been so long since she'd seen him, the love of her life ripped away in front of her, a part of her being ripped away.

"Gabriel...I need you," Kallista whimpered.

"As I need you," Gabriel's voice rough, raspy, he was shifting.

The fire in the room burned low no longer illuminating the room, the heavy draperies dimmed the sliver of moonlight that slipped between them coating the two lovers in darkness.

Kallista gasped softly as she felt the subtle changes to the man hovering above her, his large callused hands were now cool to the touch, his blunt nails now talon like as they gently raked down her hips and cupped underneath her knee spreading her legs wider for him. His normally kept hair was long as she felt they silky strands tease her breast. A small mewl escaped from between her lips as their skin touched, one warm and full of life and the other cool. She knew that the man wasn't going to give her the opportunity to see him in such a state, he was ashamed of what he had become. He didn't want her to see the monster that was once her beloved husband.

" _Gabriel… Please…"_

With a growl, he roughly grasped her wrists pinning them above her head as his other hand stilled her hips, his restraint over his form deteriorated much quicker than he would have wanted but he was needy. It didn't take him long before he was completely buried inside of her, a growl rumbled deep in his chest as a gasp shot from between her lips as she instinctively tightened her legs around the man's waist. It took him even less time to move, slow, powerful hesitant thrusts.

"Gabriel. ..don't hold back," Kallista panted as she lifted her hips giving the man a clear sign of what she wanted.

Gabriel snarled as he placed her legs over his shoulders, his hands gripped her waist, his talons digging into her skin sure to leave marks by the morning. Her hands still pinned by a cold inky tendril, A force that Kallista hed felt more than once when the man was brutally gutting and draining those who wished to threaten his kingdom that he built and left for his family.

"Your...wish...is my command," Gabriel replied his voice husky, raspy, with an otherworld edge that sent shivers through her body. Kallista cried out at the sudden change in the man's pace the strength behind each of his thrusts.

Kallista's cries echoed in the bedroom as Gabriel's grunts were loud and animalistic as he buried himself in her with no mercy. His claw-like talons dug into her skin, his sharp fangs nipping hungrily at her skin, leaving marks as he fucked her through her second orgasm.

"Please," she gasps. "Harder. More."

He couldn't deny her, no matter how much he knew she would be more than exhausted when morning came but he couldn't stop, her moans and cries pushed him further, his need for her drove him mad as he fucked her harder, faster bringing her to completion once again. Kallista sobbed another orgasm ravaged her body, the squeeze of her tight walls, pulsing around him, forcing him closer and closer to his end.

His thrusts ragged, his grunts more strained, his grip on her hips harder. His now crimson eyes focused on her half-lidded crystal blue eyes, gazing into her soul and how much she yearned for him. He pulled out only to push back into her savagely, setting their pace anew with little mercy. Another shrill cry escaped from Kallista's lips, he growled an inhuman sound reverberating through her entire form. The exquisitely overwhelming feeling of his cock filling her over and over again is so, so good but it's not enough. Her hands no longer bound by one of the man's shadowy tendrils, she clung to him, her hands sought out his form, her nails raked down his back as he went for the tender skin of her neck and lapped at the small beads of blood that gathered.

"Gabriel - -! Please!" Kallista cried as she came again. Another beastly snarl as his hips still snapped against her own, paying not a single ounce of attention to the squelch of her sex or the slap of their skin as he continued on in his bruising pace, fucking her like a starved beast.

"Oh god-!" Kallista cried out

"There is no God here Kallista. Only me," the beast of the man snarled as he continued to chase his release.

Gabriel snarled into her neck as he hovered over her, rutting into her deep, hard, relentless. In a shrill cry, Kallista collapsed to the bed, her back arched as another orgasm racked her body, with a beastly roar of his own Gabriel came, thick heavy spurts filled her, his talons digging into her soft flesh drawing blood as he pushed himself as far as he could go, her velvet walls squeezing ever so tightly around him.

The air thick with sex and charged with an unknown energy surrounded the two as they caught their breath.

"Kallista… forgive me,"Gabriel whispered as he lowered her legs from his shoulders as hesitantly pulling himself from her. His body back to that as a human as he maneuvered her into a more comfortable position

"I missed it… "Kallista replied breathlessly as she reached for the man. He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm and then another kiss onto her wedding ring.

"Even now, you never cease to amaze me," Gabriel chuckled.

"I know...when...will you let me see you?" Kallista questioned.

"Not yet...but I promise," Gabriel replied.

"I hope you keep your word...Gabriel," Kallista sighed, her body exhausted from the large amounts of energy exerted through the night.

"Rest...you need it," Gabriel said quietly

Quietly the two tangled themselves with one another as they whispered sweet nothings and loving memories to one another as the sun rose, only then did slip into slumber.

It wasn't until hours later did someone attempt to disturb her.

"Your Highness?" Tanis called out meekly as they poked their head into the darkened chamber. They were greeted with silence. Carefully maneuvering the tray of her morning tea and fruits, they placed the tray on the small table near the french doors of the room and began to move the heavy draperies to allow more sunlight into the room.

"Leave them,"

Tanis froze at the sound of the voice that came from the darkness that coated the large bed, a voice they hadn't heard in years but it was clear as day. Carefully Tanis turned to look over their shoulder and towards the bed. They were greeted by glowing red eyes from the bed, a choked gasp escaped Tanis' throat as the two crimson eyes held their gaze.

"Leave her until the afternoon, like she asked,"

"Y-Your Majesty?" Tanis asked softly.

Gabriel grunted in response.

"B-But you're…dead. H-how," Tanis began as their eyes began to adjust to the darkness of the room, to the nude figure that laid stretched out next to the smaller figure

"These are questions that may be answered at a later time. Now, Tanis, You wouldn't want to wake the queen, would you?" Gabriel repeated

"Of course not. I-I'll leave right away," Tanis replied as they gathered themselves and quickly exited the chamber, closing the door softly behind them.

"You practically scared them half to death," Kallista whispered.

"Good," Gabriel chuckled.


	14. 2067: A Moment of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There weren't many days like this, when they were together without a sense of urgency behind their movements, behind their decisions. It was just them.
> 
> Will be used in a future chapter in Blackwatch Bastet, with minor spoilers

There weren't many days like this, when they were together without a sense of urgency behind their movements, behind their decisions. It was just them.

They were recovering from an attempted ambush where he had sustained the most injuries and were now taking things a bit slower than usual. Normally he would be the first out of bed and on his way to the next mission or meeting, with her following, albeit sleepy, close behind.

But not today.

He slowly opened his eyes and reached for the woman he expected to be next to him, but found the space cold and empty.

The loft they were staying in was dim, the sun had barely peeked, just soft oranges and deep indigos stained the sky. He could see soft lights across the way from the bed in the galley like kitchen.

He grimaced and grunted as he slowly sat up, his body was still sore and recovering from the fall and his injuries. In a sleepy stupor, he looked around for the woman as his eyes adjusted the dimness of the loft, the scent of coffee told him exactly where she was.

He smiled to himself before he slid out of the large bed and grabbed his underwear that were discarded the night before in their desperate need for one another, their need to make sure they were still alive. He slowly made his way over to where the woman stood, taking note of how large the loft was and the view of the Dorado Skyline. The woman's loft was wide and open, a mixture of exposed brick and windows, the wall of windows gave the loft natural lighting, a previous life of hers he didn't know but wanted to. It had been almost eight years since he was here when they came to capture her.

It had been that long.

Kallista moved about in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast all while drinking coffee, dressed his shirt. The shirt hung just above the cup of her ass, a sight, he could never get enough of and always wanted more. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, her black-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose.

She was relaxed, calm, beautiful, his.

"Good morning," Kallista said as she looked over her shoulder at the man. Gabriel yawned as he continued over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Kallista sighed softly as she leaned back into the man's embrace, she reached up to gently caress his cheek.

"Want some?" Kallista asked and reached for her coffee mug, he grunted softly in response. Kallista laughed slightly as she placed the mug to his lips letting him take a sip, a few moments later she took the cup away.

"That's good. You made enough for the entire class right?" Gabriel replied as he cleared his throat.

"I guess? I mean I made this for myself- I'm kidding I have more than enough," Kallista replied.

"I still might take yours" Gabriel chuckled and placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"You don't like sweet coffee like this," Kallista protested.

"Sometimes...when nobody's watching," Gabriel replied.

"Our cool, tall, dark, and handsome commander has a sweet tooth," Kallista commented.

"I do, but there's also this sweet piece that I can't get enough of," Gabriel growled playfully neat Kallista's ear causing her to laugh shyly.

"How did you sleep?" Kallista asked.

"Like a log," Gabriel chuckled softly as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I could tell...you're usually the first one up," Kallista sighed softly as she enjoyed the man's warmth.

"Yeah...you stealing my shirts again?" Gabriel asked.

"You don't need it...besides I couldn't find my bra that you threw," Kallista huffed.

"Naked is always an option Kallista," Gabriel smirked.

"Do I look like I walk around naked?" Kallista asked.

"No, but you should do it more," Gabriel replied.

"Only if you do it more," Kallista countered.

"I think that can be arranged," Gabriel replied smugly.

"I-I was joking! Do you want it back?"

"No. It looks good on you," Gabriel replied as he gently turned her around, she placed the coffee mug onto the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Gabriel…" Kallista murmured.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, I'm getting old," Gabriel said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I said I love you. If you make me repeat myself again, I'm throwing away your food and coffee," Kallista threatened.

"You know I love your food, that's cold. I'm sorry," Gabriel smiled.

"You better be," Kallista replied with a small pout, he chuckled softly as he tilted her head up, their eyes searched each other's before he spoke. He leaned down, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I love you too Kallista," Gabriel murmured against her lips before he sealed their lips together in a kiss. Hesitantly, he pulled back from the kiss only to quickly place another one on her lips before he spoke again.

"I promise you...when this...when all of this is over Kallista...I will make you my wife...I promise," Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel…" Kallista whispered.

"I promise," Gabriel whispered and gently pressed his lips to hers again. They hesitantly pulled back, their eyes searching each other before they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes slid close.

They both knew that their jobs had risks, death was a daily occurrence now as the politics of the UN and Overwatch was on the verge of breaking down, a second omnic crisis loomed in the near future, the peace that he and the others worked so hard to maintained was on the cusp of being snatched from the innocent.

It was becoming too much

If anything he was a man who wanted to protect the ones he loved, his future wife, he wanted to keep it all away from her. If only he could he would give his own life to make sure that she was safe and out of harm's way.

But he couldn't.

Kallista would be one of the many that death welcomed into its cold clutches.


	15. McKaines: Need to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr~  
> Crack! Pairing - Kallista Kaines x Jesse McCree and some post!fall feels?

He pressed his lips to hers without thinking, they were laughing, drinking and reminiscing about old memories just a moment before and now this.

_A kiss._

He couldn't tell if he was overall stupid or if it was the alcohol that was giving him the courage to do something he had been wanting to do before he had met her. At the time he knew that she was out of his league and off limits, she was the Boss' Girl. Everyone knew that, but it didn't stop him from wanting to just taste her, at least once.

He slowly pulled back, his honey whiskey-colored eyes focused on the moist, rosy plush lips before they focused on her sharp blue ones.

_Were they hazy?_

_Was she drunk?_

_God, he hoped so._

"Testing your luck cowboy?" Kallista chuckled as she licked her bottom lip.

She laughed, that was a good sign.

"I might be. I'd say that my luck is pretty good right now for ya ta suddenly show up like this," Jesse chuckled and confidently leaned forward to press his lips to hers again.

Greedily he kissed her searching for familiarity, for something, anything to grab onto, she was that something. Their tongues swirling around one another, tasting each other, both fighting for dominance. A deep groan rumbled in Jesse's chest as he felt the woman tug at his hair.

_More. He needed more._

"Mmm," Jesse grunted as he pulled her into his lap, she moved to straddle him her hips rolled hard against.

"Jesse," Kallista moaned against his lips, Jesse groaned as he devoured her moans. His flesh hand cupped her plush ass his metallic hand gently carded through her now short curly hair.

"Jesse," Kallista moaned again as she pressed herself hard against the man.

Jesse groaned as he bucked his hips into hers, another delicious moan escaped those luscious lips as her head lolled back. Grunting Jesse hungrily nipped, sucked, and licked her exposed neck a hand still gripping her ass and the other now unzipping her shirt hungry and desperate for more.

He needed familiarity. He needed this. He needed to forget. He knew that he was being selfish but the thought of her, the thought of the woman he lost, the woman that still held his heart-he needed to forget even if it was for just a moment.

"Jesse wait-" Kallista started as she pulled at his thick hair.

"Kalli...Kallista…" Jesse started, his voice cracking as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his head in her chest as if he was hiding from something. Gently Kallista cradled the man's head to her chest, she heard that tone of voice too many times before to miss what was happening.

She knew, of course, she did.

She knew that they both needed familiarity, something to hold on to, to make them feel as if they could move on from the people they had lost and events that shaped them to who they are today. In those short moments of weakness when she let her guard down, she felt the same.

"Jesse...it's ok…" Kallista said softly as she felt the man trembling softly against her breast.

"I-I miss her…I miss him," Jesse said, his voice muffled.

"I...I miss all of them...I miss him too, " Kallista trailed off, tears threatening to fall.


	16. AU: His Moment of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random for an AU I'll get to in 1000 years.
> 
> Mafia King! Gabriel Reyes x Kallista Kaines

He was a man of power within the seedy underbelly of the world and an unsuspecting white collar responsible for the lives of those who crossed him or anyone that would threaten his 'business'. The Blackwatch Cartel was a well-known name to the drug lords, traffickers, dirty money and more. He was a king, a mafia king within this dangerous world. There was nowhere in the world his reach could not touch, enemies were scarce and knew not to challenge him.  
He had everything and if he wanted something there wasn't a damned thing in his way from getting it. He had everything, except for one thing.

One person.  
Her.

No matter how many times they've been together, took solace in each other's arms from the gritty work they subjected themselves to, the intimacy they share, no matter how many times the feelings threatened to consume them both, she always managed to slip through his fingers. She was there when he called her, she was there when he needed her. She stood next to him, her head held high with the confidence of a rightful queen.

As if she was always meant to be there.  
As if she was meant to be his queen.  
But, no.

She never stayed at his side. He could have any woman he wanted to take the place of his queen, what is a king without his queen? Any woman but none of the women before her felt right, none of them felt as if they belong and were nothing more than quick trysts of the night. He was weak when it came to her.  
Only this time, he knew that he should have gone to Japan solo to handle business with the younger Shimada. He knew that he shouldn't have taken Jesse's suggestion to bring her with him but it was just too good to pass up. Both of them together in Japan under the guise of his queen, he would treat her to the finest foods, drinks, jewelry, whatever she wanted. He wasn't going to skimp on details, he lived of life of luxury and would make sure she had it as well.  
The thought of her as his queen in Japan was a tasty thought and knew that he should have passed on it but it was far too late when he saw her white sporty coup pull up next to his at the private airport. Just with the simple greeting, the small smirk on her pretty plush lips, she had already seeped into the man's clothes, skin, mind, mouth, everything.

Regardless, he indulged and handled business he needed to with restraint but as soon as they returned back to Los Angeles he whisked her away to his penthouse, all without protest. They both had more than a few drinks on their flight home and was noticeable as the two made their way to the man's private elevator entrance, she giggled and slurred her words and a bit unsteady on her feet.

"You're awfully giggly tonight Kalli…how much did you drink?" Gabriel whispered in her ear as he pressed her hip against her, his trousers were beginning to become tight around his waist as he held on to her.  
"I didn't drink a lot…unless you slipped something in my drink," Kallista giggled.  
"You know I wouldn't, you just can't handle your liquor very well" Gabriel chuckled as he grabbed a handful of her ass and was met with a soft feminine giggle.  
"I didn't need for you to remind me," she sighed softly and leaned on to him more.

"I think someone needed to remind you," Gabriel growled softly.

He needed her.

With a slight drunken buzz, In the back of his mind, he wondered how she felt about him, if she was content being a booty call or if she wanted more. Would she ask or keep her feelings sealed behind those pretty lush lips of hers. She was a hacker for hire, a damned good one. The elusive Bastet in the underworld, Kallista Kaines on the out, an unsuspecting florist, a damn good disguise. She could bring anyone she set her critical and watchful eye on, down from riches to rags if she so chose. She could destroy companies and the lives of those housed within it, she was dangerous, beautiful, smart and so much more.

Their first meeting wasn't the greatest but over time they gravitated towards each other and into each other's arms.

As soon as the elevator doors opened to his penthouse he had his lips on hers hungrily devouring them as he pulled them from the elevator, she replied just as eagerly.  
Gabriel groaned in appreciation as he finally got to taste the woman, to feel her plush skin in his hands to feel her against him. She wore a red wine form-fitting dress that hugged her form in all of the right places, she wore black thigh high heeled boots with a matching faux fur coat that was hastily discarded by the elevator doors. Eagerly, he lifted the woman up against the wall next to the elevator and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands groped at the exposed skin of her ass.

"You're eager tonight," Kallista murmured breathlessly. Gabriel grunted and moved to suckle the woman's neck, biting and marking the tender skin. The soft cry that left her lips had the man's skin crawling with excitement.  
"I've been thinking about you," Gabriel mumbled into her skin before his mahogany colored eyes met hers.  
"Have you?" Kallista questioned.  
"Don't play coy," Gabriel growled as he pushed his lips on to hers before he pulled them from the wall. She weighed nothing to him as she clung to him, her lips at his ear, her hot breaths had his mind reeling.  
"What do I need to do to get you to stay with me?" Gabriel asked as he carried walked down the dim hall towards his bedroom.  
"You want me to stay? All you have to do is ask," Kallista replied simply.  
"Longer than just a night," Gabriel added. Kallista gently caressed the man's face as he gently lowered her onto the plush of his bed.  
"Tell me what you want Gabriel," Kallista whispered as she looked up at the man, he glanced at the woman, his eyes half-lidded as he pushed his face into her small slender hands.  
"Gabriel…" Kallista began.

_A moment of weakness._

The way his name sounded coming from her lips drove him mad with a furthering the need for the woman. He removed the belt from around her waist, pulled off her shoes and quickly slipped the dress over her head. Instantly his lips were over her exposed flesh, tasting, sucking, marking her anything he could just so he could feel her. Whimpers and moans spilled from her lips as he sucked and nipped at her collarbone, shoulders, and breast.

_"Gabriel–!"_

Gabriel groaned as he dipped a hand below the thin lacy material and between her already wet folds. A short cry burst from her throat as he continued to nuzzle her breast, his beard gently scratched at the tender flesh just enough to send shivers through her form, goosebumps on her skin. He needed to hear more, the breathy moans, the sighs, everything.

He needed it.

He could feel the last threads of his control steadily slipping as the squelch of her sex caught his attention as the breathy fluctuations of her moans, cries grew. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he marked her chest and moved down her abdomen.

"Gabriel-! Please!" Kallista whimpered.

He groaned, he loved the way she begged, the way she squirmed, the way her back arched as she struggled to not give in too quickly and yet she did everything she could to keep his hands on her. Her head thrashed from side to side as she felt his fingers stretching her walls, how they dipped into her, deeper, harder, faster. Gabriel hovered over her and watched as her face contorted in pleasure, his fingers still worked her until he felt that familiar squeeze around his fingers. She cried out his name in a mix of moans and cries with a growl he pressed his lips to hers swallowing her cries and moans.

_A moment of weakness._

He was a king, he had power, the reach, he lowered himself for no one, and he knelt for no one. He had patience, he had control, he had everything and yet when it came to her none of that mattered. He couldn't stop himself when he found himself on his knees in front of her, he couldn't stop himself as he feasted on her thighs, her essence, her soaked sex. He damn sure wasn't going to stop himself from fucking her into his bed and into the late made quick work of his clothes and took his place between her thighs, his control that he prided himself on was almost worthless as the tip of his cock slipped between her folds, a soft moan echoed in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

It hard to keep himself from thrusting roughly into her as he slowly slid into her the last inch before he was fully sheathed inside of her. It was hard to keep himself from slamming forward without a care but his control was the only thing the kept him back. His control steadily stretched thin as the need to take her, claim her, make her his in every any way possible swelled. Gabriel growled and snarled against her ear as with each slow thrust that shook her body. His larger frame engulfed hers as he pressed her smaller frame into the plush of the mattress, with every stretch of her walls, every pull of his shaft until only the tip of the head was wrapped in her folds before slowly thrust back into her. His name was a whisper on her lips before she hungrily pressed her lips to his.

_His moment of weakness._

His control was gone, he was lost in the woman as she already lost herself within him. He groaned and sighed as she moaned his name over and over again, her nails raked across the span of his back as he savagely fucked her into the mattress. He was too far gone for gentle lovemaking, he knew that they needed to go slow with his girth and length, and damn it was hard to keep himself in every thrust, with every orgasm that racked her body, he could feel his body betraying him and pushed him closer and closer to his end. He moaned out her name over and over and over again and she moaned his name as if she was in a trance, with every thrust as he found his chest pressed against her own, rutting into her with instinctual need.

"Gabriel-!" She moaned as she held his gaze. Her hands gripped at the sheets, her nails threatened to rip them, her hands gripped at the man's flexing muscles as his hips slammed into hers.  
"Fuck," Gabriel cursed as he took her legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Deeper, harder, faster, short shallow thrusts, hitting that spot again that had the woman screaming and crying out his name as a prayer. She was his weakness whether she knew that or not, if she didn't she would know soon.

"Gabriel–!" Kallista cried out. Gabriel snarled as he pressed her knees to the side of her head, not faltering in his pace as he took her lips. More and more he felt himself losing against her and his body, his moans, and her cries melded into one as they kissed.  
"Kallista…I love you," Gabriel panted against her lips. His deep mocha colored eyes gazed into hazy icy colored eyes.

_A moment of weakness._

"I love you—ah!" Kallista began as another orgasm crashed through her body and cut her words short. The arch in her back, her nails scratched at the man's back as he body trembled and shook from her orgasm.

He wanted to hear those words come from her lips, he needed to hear them being uttered as he took her, he needed to hear those words. No matter how much he needed to hear them, the intensity of her orgasm pushed him over the edge, his body trembled as he gasped and heaved for air. His hips stilled against hers, her voice raw from her cries, she clung to him as she rode out her orgasm, milking him for every drop that he would willingly gave her. Pulse after pulse his seed painted her walls and when the rush of their orgasm settled Gabriel gently lowered her legs. He whispered sweet nothings against her skin before he laid down next to her.

"I meant it," Gabriel whispered against her knuckles, his lips pressed soft kisses on each of them while holding her gaze.  
"I know…" Kallista replied.  
"Will you stay or will I have to hunt you down?" Gabriel asked jokingly.  
"I like how you joke about it, but I know you would follow through with your word and cloud the reason with something work-related," Kallista replied.  
"You make it seem like I'man open book," Gabriel quipped.  
Kallista slipped her hand from his larger one and gently caressed his cheek, he silently searched her features for a sign, for something, anything.  
"I love you too…I thought you were never going to say it…Mr. Big Bad Mafia King," Kallista said a small smirk on her lips. Again, Gabriel searched the woman's eyes for any signs of hesitation, uncertainty and found none. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he pulled the woman closer to him, their forehead gently pressed against each other.  
"Say it again," Gabriel said quietly.  
"I love you," Kallista replied softly.  
" _Uno mas,_ " Gabriel growled.  
" _Te_ amo _…Gabriel,_ " Kallista said as she pressed her lips to his forehead. Gabriel sighed softly as he held her tightly against him.  
"Tired?" Kallista questioned.  
"No, and you're not going anywhere, not until you can't stand without help," Gabriel growled.


	17. AU: As You Wish, My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from a dear friend, she wanted Kallibriel in a Royalty AU again and this is what I came up with.

Night after night Kallista continued to rule the kingdom as if it were her own and in a way, it was partially hers. A kingdom ruled by both king and queen together, when the king was away to war or peace talks for the outlying smaller kingdoms, she took her place as ruler. The king was adamant about the queen being seen as his equal in the eyes of his people and in the eyes of others.

But it had been nearly three weeks past since she has last seen the king, worry was the furthest thing from her mind but loneliness filled the gaps. She wasn't one to count the days but she felt it in her heart when their young son asked when he would return and when they would be able to play again.

It made the fact that he was gone more apparent.

Instead of burying herself in their shared bed, enjoying the warmth of the fire the burned and crackled softly she was seated on the man's empty throne. Her legs draped over the ornately decorated arms of the chair as she leaned into the plush of the cushion. Her dark robe was wrapped loosely around her form, a slender glass between her fingertips, filled with a dark colored liquid threatened to fall as she remained lost in her thoughts.

Her heart yearned for the man, for her king.

Kallista sighed softly before she downed the rest of her dark-colored drink and stood from the man's throne.

"Where is my king...when will he return to me?" Kallista murmured as she began to move towards the stairwell when she heard the large wooden doors creak open. She moved quickly behind the large throne and listened as the unknown figure approached the throne. Kallista gripped the slender glass in her hand, ready to use it against the intruder that so casually walked in the throne room, servant or not, it would not be tolerated. Their footsteps echoed softly the closer they got the throne, the footsteps stopped. Kallista heard shuffling and heavy material fall to the ground. All before the unknown person sat in the chair and sighed softly. That's when Kallista made her move, she broke the slender neck of the glass and used her body to restrain the figure that sat while she held the broken glass to the person's neck.

The figure didn't respond, they didn't need to the look in her eyes told them that she knew who they were.

"...Gabriel…" Kallista whispered.

"I'm relieved that I don't have to worry about you losing your skills my dear," Gabriel chuckled softly as he reached for her ebony curls that spilled over her shoulder.

"You jest while I was about to slit your throat Gabriel," Kallista replied.

"Were you? Jest or not, you quickly recognized me," A smirk on his lips. She knew that the man wasn't wrong, as soon as their eyes met, she knew that it was him even with the blissful alcoholic haze that clouded her mind.

"You lout," Kallista huffed as she dropped the glass and sat on the man's lap, arms around his neck, lips pressed against his. The man responded eagerly as he hungrily pulled the woman against him, relishing in her warmth and groped at the soft skin of her thighs and rear.

"Mi Reina…my queen…I've missed you so," Gabriel growled against her ear.

"Mm.." Kallista moaned softly as she hesitantly broke their kiss. Through their breathless pants, they pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locked in a deep fiery gaze. A look that stirred an ache, a fire in her core all from just the touch of his large callused hands on her skin, the dark hungry look her gave her.

"You've been drinking without me," Gabriel commented, his voice husky, dangerous. A shiver ran down her spine from his words.

"You took too long my  **dear**  king," Kallista replied as she moved to straddle the man's lap, a deep groan rumbled in his chest as he cupped the warm supple flesh of her rear and situated her over his already hardening member.

"I apologize...I needed to make sure that I wouldn't have to leave anytime soon," Gabriel growled.

"What are you going to do to make it up to me? You can't keep your little queen waiting," Kallista smirked.

"I believe I have a few ideas to satisfy my  _little_  queen," Gabriel said as he suddenly he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her from his lap and placed her gently on the throne. The man fell to his knees in front of the woman, a smirk on his lips.

It started with gentle kisses on her knees, as he kissed further between the woman's thighs his kisses became hungrier, needy, open-mouthed and left marks in his wake. She willingly and excitedly spread her legs for the man to reach his of her more than ready sex.

"You're wearing my favorite…" Gabriel commented before he placed a wet open mouth kiss on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. A shiver shot through Kallista's form as the man's stubble brushed against the sensitive flesh.

"I thought about you a lot…" Kallista trailed off.

"I can tell," Gabriel grunted deeply.

"Don't act cheeky while you're on your knees Gabriel it's quite unbecoming of you," Kallista smirked, her eyes were hazy, blurry as the man chuckled.

"As you wish my queen," Gabriel chuckled, he groaned as he kissed and lapped at the wet patch on her lace underwear.

A soft moan tickled in Kallista's throat as she felt the warm press of his tongue running along the clothed slit of her sex.

"You're so wet, my queen," Gabriel grunted softly.

"The thrill of someone entering this space-" Kallista breathed heavily, her words lost in her throat as she felt the man's chuckle and stubble brush against her inner thigh.

"And you're worried about that now? They've heard you praying to me more than god Kallista. I think they are well aware," Gabriel commented with a chuckle.

A soft moan bubbled in her throat at the man's comment, at the fact that anyone could walk in an see their beloved king on his knees, face stuffed between the plush thighs of their beloved queen, one leg flung over the throne arm and the other over her lover's shoulder. Bare for all to see her flushed skin, her lips parted as she writhed in ecstasy against her beloved's face. The rasp of his stubble that gently scratched her thighs, she could feel the restrained coiled strength that hummed in his body, a strength she knew he would unleash on her later when he pounded her into the mattress, or soon, his throne.

"You act coy Kallista, but you're enjoying this more than you let on," he murmured. His large hands moved to the thin band of her underwear and yanked from her hip, the sound of the fabric ripping was short but echoed in the empty chamber. A short squeak came from Kallista as he, without a care, he tossed the material over his shoulder as he rested his forehead against her lower stomach for a moment.

For a moment, Kallista thought assumed that he was recollecting himself, to keep himself from ravaging her in such a place but it was the almost inaudible full, hurried breaths that she realized that he inhaled her scent.

"God...I missed you so much Kallista," Gabriel growled as he looked up at her and pressed against her thighs, she willingly opened them more for him.

"Did you really?" Kallista asked shyly.

"Let me show you how much," Gabriel murmured as he was simply inhaling her scent. He pushed against her thighs until she spread them wider, his nose and mouth disappearing as he buried himself deep and drove his tongue into her sex.

A stifled cry escaped her lips as he tongue lapped at her dripping sex, a stifled moan choked in her throat as his thick fingers spread her open followed by his tongue. One finger, followed by another and another sent shocks through her body from the sudden fullness. A deep moan escaped her lips and echoed in the empty room. Gabriel moaned as his tongue circled back to the sensitive bundle of nerves, he flicked, teased, sucked and used his warm breath to his advantage.

Their eyes met, and she watched his tongue hover just above where she wanted it. She cupped the back of his head, but his strength was far superior to hers, and no amount of urging would coax him closer.

"Tell me..."

Her cheeks flamed as she held his stare, holding in a taut breath while his fingers thrust in and out of her, his thumb gently stimulating her but not enough to bring about her climax.

"Tell me you want this...I want to hear it come from you, I want to hear you say it. Tell me, Kallista" He dragged out the words, warning her.

A low moan spilled from her lips as she sunk down lower on the throne, knowing what would happen the second she obliged him.

"Please Gabriel..." she whispered, licking her lips.

"Fuck me, Gabriel, your queen demands it."

His mahogany colored eyes burned brighter at the order she gave him. He suckled her clit between his lips and groaned until she thought she would burn from the inside out. She bucked against his fingers, holding tight to his head while he fingered and sucked her, his eyes closed in rapture.

She came, hard, biting her lip bloody to hold back the scream that threatened to burst from her throat. Mere seconds later she was in the air, grabbed around the waist by her king and rearranged so that he was seated on his throne once again. He pulled at her sheer robe, almost ripping the material as he hungrily kissed and bit at her neck. Through her moans, his starved kisses she barely had time to recollect herself and to straddle him more steadily.

"I missed you too" she whispered hotly against his ear, finding the button on his trousers and flicking them open. His thick cock sprang into her palm starved for attention, starved for release.

"Good…" Gabriel groaned as she teased the tip of his cock against her sex. At a slow pace, she sunk down on to the man's cock. Deep moans fell from their lips as they placed their foreheads together, he relished the tight heat of her sex as she adjusted to the man's length and girth.

Kallista moaned quietly as the man gripped her by her ass, she leaned forward and kissed him and tasted herself against the man's full lips.

A soft sigh slipped from between her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and ground herself against him for a few slow strokes. His fingers sank harder into her hip, as he held her with bruising intensity.

He wasn't going to last long.

She relented, letting him set the pace, a pace that turned out to be slower than she expected. Soft mewls and grunts spilled from their lips from every wet surge of their bodies, their breaths grew louder with each snap of her hips, each buck of his hips to meet hers. Gabriel's grip relaxed, his hands simply traced the shape of her rear while she rode him. His hands roamed over her petite form, a hand pulled at the ribbon that held her bra together to grope at her breast, the other traced the seam of her body, down to press the bundle of nerves. With the sudden stimulation, her nails dug into the man's back as her body tensed.

"Mmm...you're going to give me more marks my love?" he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Gabriel..."

"Don't stop," he coaxed, the smooth baritone of his voice cracking with need.

"I won't, and you had best remember this moment whenever you sit on this throne."

"I swear to the lord I will never forget this...fuck...I can't last," he whispered, urging her faster up and down on his lap. "I can't…"

"Then don't."

He chuckled, then let his head fall back against the throne's cushioned back, his mouth slightly slack as she used her own stamina to drive the pace faster, harder.

"Oh god..." He could hardly form the words, teeth clenching as he took her by the hip and drove her down swiftly against his cock.

"I want you to remember this. Remember me fucking you on your throne...you filling me with your seed...say you'll remember it,"Kallista whispered hotly against his ear.

"As long as I breathe...I will never forget-" Gabriel growled as he grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged slightly.

She kissed him, lightly, gently, over and over again, not caring if anyone were to walk in from the amount of noise they were making.

"G-Good." Kallista gasped as he buried his face into her neck as an attempt to stifle the, tortured groan that accompanied his release. His cock jerked inside her, and she slowed her hips, rolling them against him in shallow pulses while he held her tight to his chest. Even as he still and softened, he continued to hold her, his adoration, love, urgency, relief all poured into her.

"I love you, Kallista," Gabriel whispered relaxed back into the throne, reaching up to tuck a wisp of hair behind her ear. "My queen,

She grinned, pressing her thumb to the little scar running into his lip. "I love you too, my king, "

"Take me to bed?" she asked, speaking before her eyes had a chance to mist and give her away. Gabriel nodded, urging her off his lap to fix his mangled fly.

Then he just as readily and easily, as if she were no more than a feather, tucked her up into his arms.

"You look exhausted my dear… I hope you don't think we're finished," Gabriel whispered.

"You've just returned… It was rude of me to assume that you had enough strength for our little risqué tryst," Kallista replied.

"I have more than enough strength to reacquaint our bodies against every piece of furniture in our chambers," Gabriel chuckled as he carried the woman out of the room.

"You lout," Kallista giggled.

"And I have more than enough strength to give you two more sons," Gabriel growled playfully in the woman's ear.

"I believe I can handle that," Kallista smirked.


	18. 20??: To you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble before Reyes' next mission

Sheets shuffled as he grabbed his cell phone, taking care not to wake the smaller, sleeping frame next to him.

"Yeah...mmm.." His voice a deep rumble in the back of his throat. The mission he had been waiting for was officially approved, not that he needed the approval to do anything, for once he decided to play by the rules and wait. He used the time he had to rest, take care of unfinished business and most importantly to him indulge into the woman next to him.

All of this was rare, but he needed it.

There were a few moments of silence before he ended the phone call, a soft sigh slid from between his lips before he turned into the figure and slotted his body against hers.

" _Not yet...warm..._ " she mumbled, her words almost inaudible as she tried to bury herself in the man's warmth.

"No. I'm not leaving yet…" Gabriel said softly, placing a kiss on the woman's forehead.

Gabriel held the woman close to him as she seemed to slip back into her much needed sleep. They were worked to the bone and near exhaustion, they needed this time to recover, to be alone with each other before they were thrust back into the fray of the now tumultuous world. They laid in the darkness, his fingers slipped through her silky hair as he began to slip into a light sleep.

"How long will you be gone?" Kallista's voice barely a whisper but enough to pull him from his light so sleep.

"Not long, hopefully," Gabriel replied softly.

"Mmm," Kallista shifted to reach up to caress the man's face, her fingers gently glided over his trimmed facial hair, fingers over his lips as they made their way to his hair.

A soft groan vibrated in his chest from the simple gesture. He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair, caressed his skin, he could feel her warmth, her love without a word from her. He loved her soft, supple unmarked skin in contrast to his tough, battle worn, scarred skin.

"I don't want you to go…" Kallista murmured into the crook of his neck.

"Being clingy Kallista? That's not like you," Gabriel chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Let me be clingy sometimes and besides you love it,"Kallista sighed.

"I do, and it's cute,"

"You don't have to point it out," Kallista huffed as she traced circles on the man's bare chest.

 _"sì mi_ amor _,"_  Gabriel chuckled.

Silence surrounded the two until she spoke and broke the silence between them.

"Gabriel…"Kallista began as she caressed his cheek, her normal bright crystal blue eyes looked at him with uncertainty before she buried her head back into the crook of his neck.

"I love you… and you better come back to me," Kallista whispered. He couldn't see her face but the cautious tone in her voice was enough to tell him how she felt and hesitated to say.

_Hesitation._

_Worry._

_Sadness._

They knew the world steadily grew unstable and forced Blackwatch to be on the field more, they all risked their lives. One mistake could cost them everything.

"You're worried,"

"For once...I am," Her words but were a whisper but he heard her loud and clear. He could feel the hesitation that permeated from her as each of the reports she had seen came back with casualties, he felt the same hesitation in his being from her words and actions no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Gabriel shifted so that he could see the woman's face. His large hand gently cupped her cheek, a thumb brushed against her bottom lip as their eyes met.

"Kallista… I will fight Talon, Overwatch, Hell even death itself to get back to you. Nothing, absolutely nothing will stop me from getting to you and making you my wife. I promise you I will come back to you," Gabriel replied firmly as he caressed her cheek.

She was silent but the gentle press of her face onto his large hand was enough to tell him that she understood and trusted him and his word.

" _I love you,_  "Gabriel whispered as he pulled her to him and sought out her lips in a needy desperate kiss.

" _I love you,"_ Kallista murmured softly through the kiss.

" _I love you Kallista_ ," he grunted as he gently pushed her on her back, lips still sealed together.

"Nothing…will stop me Kallista," Gabriel murmured as he peppered her jaw and neck with kisses.

"I will hold you to that," Kallista gasped as his kisses and hands became hungrier, his need to show his love for her too great to hold back.

"I promise,"


End file.
